In The Woods Somewhere (Novel Version)
by LadySephiroth030490
Summary: While wondering in the woods, Daryl Dixon unknowingly one of his member's relative and his future. She holds a secret and is the source of what he's been looking for. The story mainly revolves around Daryl and Tessa's developing relationship. THIS IS THE NOVEL VERSION TO THE ALREADY POSTED SCREENPLAY VERSION.
1. Teaser (That's Tessa)

So I've been saying that when I get Microsoft Word on my computer that I will convert _In The Woods Somewhere_ to the typical manuscript... well I finally got it and here it is. **The screenplay version** , which I made in Final Draft, **is still on the site** so feel free to look that one up as it is further in chapters than what I post here. For those of you reading this one, I will catch it up to speed soon. Again, **I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD** and these are still scenes that mainly focus on Daryl and Tessa's developing relationship. Meaning there are other things going on with other characters that are unseen but who cares because this is about these two. There could even be a different central story line before the main one in this story. Anyway...bare with me.

* * *

THE WALKING DEAD.

TEASER.

Thunder roar in the grey, cloudy sky as the lush, dark green Virginia forest still drip moisture from the previous rain. There is serenity in the wilderness though all are not at peace. In muddy, rugged clothes a man trek through the brush navigating and moving vegetation out his way. With the wet ground silencing his footsteps, he need not worry about being detected by Walkers roaming about. Though still aware of his surroundings, he is completely in his head. Wandering in both motion and mind. He comes to a stop and looks down where the rainwater fed into a creek below.

Daryl readies himself for the hike down. It's steep, but grabbing onto roots, he manages to make it on the creek bed to walk along it's muddy shore looking for nothing particular. After a few paces, the rugged man kneels next to the smoothly running stream and washes blood from his knife and crossbow. He takes a moment to observe his surroundings. No sign of Walkers and the slope is too muddy to attempt a climb up. He grabs his possessions to continue on his way and find a better way back. Walking along the creek, The Archer discovers something further down in his path. On the side of the creek bed, a body, to fresh to be a Walker, lies.

" The hell..." he says to himself and eases his crossbow off his shoulders. Slightly taking aim, he cautiously approaches the figure. Thunder roar once more.

* * *

At the residence of Rick and Michonne, Carl sits calmly with Judith on his lap looking out the window through the heavy pouring rain running down it's seal. Then, Carl notices Daryl riding down the mildly flooded street on his bike with Abraham running not far behind. He squints his eye at something resting against his back as he comes to a halt in front of the house. An arm dangling from under a black tarp- like cover behind Daryl.

"Dad!" shouts Carl. " DAD!"

"What?"

Rick responds from another room.

"Come here!"

Rick and Michonne walks to the window to see Daryl and Abraham unloading the body. Alarmed, they rush to the door.

The door opens as the men carry the body up the few porch steps.

"What's this?" ask Rick sounding a bit demanding in tone.

Daryl enters first supporting the body under the shoulders with Abraham carrying the legs. All are soaking to the core. Michonne stands out of the way near the door.

"A woman I found in a creek. She's alive just out of it. We ain't got a doctor so I thought to bring her here," said Daryl.

Just as they pass, the black tarp that covers her slips off her face revealing an unconscious mid- late 20's, light complexion, African American female with locs (Dreadlocks). This strikes Michonne and her breath shortens. Everything seems to have slowed. The voices of the men talking are muffled to her ears and the only thing she could really hear is her own heart racing. Her eyes continue to follow the body though her own body could not move.

"Put her on the sofa," command Rick. "Did she have any weapons?"

"Just a Recurve bow and a knife," respond Daryl

"Take 'em. No chances."

Rick looks to Michonne and steps in front of her.

"Hey… You okay?" ask Rick calmly.

{FADE IN WALKING DEAD THEME MUSIC}

Michonne's hearing snaps into a regular state. Though her breathing still shallow and body stiff, she manages to speak and says coldly…

"That's Tessa."

OPENING CREDITS.


	2. Scenes 1&2 (What Are The Odds?)

**Author's Note:** Also for those who have read the screenplay one, don't expect the labeling of chapters to be the same. Plus this one is a bit more detailed. Enjoy!

* * *

Late night. Nearly every light is of in the house but a candle's flame flickers, casting a shadowy orange glow on the living room walls. The woman known as Tessa, lies on the sofa under a quilt with Michonne sitting by her side in deep thought. So many questions swirl within her mind.

Rick stands at the arch way between rooms with a beverage in a mug.

"Michonne."

Rick calmly says to get her attention as he approaches.

"Nothing yet," says Michonne still staring at the unconcise being. "It's been two days since."

"Well, she has a slight concussion from falling into the creek bed. Be glad that's all she got. She'll come around. And she's breathing on her own so that may be soon."

He sets the mug on the coffee table next to her.

"Yeah," Michonne sighs deeply. "I'm still wrapping my head around it. After all this- I don't know what I would do when she does come around. "

Feeling her anxiety, Rick eyes her down.

"You take it easy. You take it slow. And enjoy every moment of the embrace. You'll find out what you need with time."

There is a brief silence.

"Why don't you go get some rest. I'll watch over her tonight."

Though she doesn't want to, Michonne knows it's not healthy to obsese over this. Though how can she not?

"Give me a minute."

Hesitantly, Rick nods and leaves. Michonne rears forward in her seat to hold Tessa's hand. She somewhat composes her emotions just enough to speak.

"I don't know what to say right now. I know what I should say but it wouldn't matter. I wasn't there then but I'm here now and I want you to be, too. I need you to be. I'm sure you've fought harder battles. Somehow you've make it this far so you need to pull through. (Beat) There so many- so many things I want to know so please Tessa... Just—"

Michonne lowers her head. After a moment, she feels pressure lock around her hand and looks up with astonishment.

* * *

It's midafternoon and community is in full function. Members go about their daily lives doing whatever is necessary to keep life going. In a far corner of the community is a campsite set up by none other than one lone survivor. There are two logs that lay next to a fire pit and a dead O'possum strung up on a post. Daryl sits near a dimly burning fire pit with a tin pale dry scaling a few fish with a pocket knife. Dressed in fresh clothes, the woman known as Tessa eases up from behind.

"What 'cha got there?" she ask.

Caught off guard, Daryl whips around to see her standing a few feet away. Usually the one with the keen ears, Daryl didn't even hear her. He meets her gaze for a moment before continuing his business.

"Bream. Caught 'em in the pond over yonder, " he says sliding the blade opposite of the scale's growth pattern.

Tessa stands back with her hands in her back pocket examining his actions of cringing from scales flying up and popping him in the face.

"There's an easier way to do that," she suggest and goes closer.

She takes the bucket with a few other fish in it and sets it in front of him then kneels down and holds out her hand. Daryl looks to her before handing over the knife. Tessa takes the blade and puts the fish in the bucket.

"It'd be better with a spoon but if you scale them under water it's less of a mess and the scales come off a bit easy. I may have grown up in the city but I'm a country girl at heart. Had my daddy to thank for that."

"And you some kin to Michonne?"

"A younger cousin. She's one of my aunt's daughters and about twelve years older than me,"

Tessa stops scaling and sighs.

" What are the odds right?"

Silence falls among them for a moment.

" I haven't seen you around much but want to thank you for what you did."

"By cleaning fish?" tease Daryl calmly.

Tessa chuckles.

"Sure. Yeah. But if you're looking for me to gut that possum, I'd have to be close to dying again."

Tessa hands the blade back to Daryl and gets up.

"I'm going on watch now."

She turns to leave. Daryl calls to her.

"Hey..."

Tessa turns back to face him.

"You're welcome."

Tessa flashes a smile and leaves. Daryl watches her for a sec before turning back to clean the fish just the way she did.


	3. Scenes 3,4,5,6(You Saved Me)

**A.N:** The first two scenes on here are new and isn't on the screenplay version. Completely new and I've been thinking of adding for a while. Hope I somewhat nailed Eugene's dialogue. Enjoy!

* * *

It's early evening and Tessa sits at one end of the gate's guard post with Eugene on the opposite end. She scans the trees casually whilst listening to him ramble off at the mouth.

"I'm usually not inclined to talk about myself," starts Eugene "But I have done some awful and unbearably shameful things against this group that I wish not ever mention again. Yet, they were humble enough to turn the other cheek but I dared to slap it."

"Oh," says Tessa still staring out to the woods but seeming confused with his pattern of speech. Suddenly movement in the trees catches her eye.

"Tessa, I can assure you that everyone here are considerably decent people who has given me more chances than I deserve. You seem like one of those said people which means you'll fly right with the flock."

She rears up from her seat with eyes still locked on the target and heads for the ladder and starts down it. Eugene calls out.

"Wait… There's about four quarters of your shift left before someone can relieve you. I can't confirm that in your absences shit won't hit the fan. There is darkness on the brightest days and it lurks at every corner ready to consume the innocent and when that happens, we need all hands on deck. I'm talking bullets galore."

Tessa ponders for a moment as she processes what he said. She understands but why does he… you know what… Never mind.

"….I'll be back," says Tessa with confusion and continues down the ladder.

* * *

Moments later…

He walks with a distinct swagger up to the gates, whistles and calls up to the post.

"Yo, Eugene!" shouts Daryl "I came to relieve you."

Eugene peers over the edge.

"If only you come sooner," says Eugene starting down the ladder. Daryl looks up and notices he is the only one.

"Where the girl that was up there with you?"

"That's why you should have come sooner. You would have had a better persuasion than me. She went solo on her own agenda. Right out of the gates."

"What direction?"

"North. About twenty minutes ago."

"Alright… hold it down a bit longer. I'll be back," orders Daryl wrapping his crossbow around his shoulders.

"That's what she said," says Eugene calling after him. On foot, Daryl heads off.

* * *

Now further from the community, Tessa walks on a narrow-worn path through the thick brush with her Recurve ready at hand. Stopping to examine the tracks in the red dirt, she reads the signs around her for the creature that lured her into the woods. There is someone lurking in the distance behind her and though not oblivious to the figure, she keeps her cool. Tessa continues on her way for a while longer. Like a prowling Cougar she treads softly through the trees before finally stopping. The slight noise made by her follower distracts her true intentions. Without turning, she calmly addresses the intruder.

" Ya know, when you're stalking someone they're not supposed to hear you."

Daryl steps out from the thicket. She turns to him.

"Or see you."

"What the hell are you doing out here?" ask Daryl completely lowering his weapon.

"Getting into trouble. Are you here to be my chaperone?"

Daryl just eyes her down.

"Well if you must know, I'm tracking a deer I saw while on watch not long ago."

"So you just abandoned your post?"

"Eugene is covering so no, it's technically not 'abandoned'. Besides, we could use a little change from the diet of fish, don't you think?"

Tessa examines the area for signs of the prey. Daryl watches her for a moment.

"What you know 'bout this?" ask Daryl curiously.

"Country girl. It's one way I've survived this long. Water should be ahead. It went there."

Tessa walks in the direction as he validates the tracks. She's right. He follows.

* * *

Another hour in a half pass. The day is fading but Daryl and Tessa are now tracking the recently shot deer. Daryl leads the way this time searching for blood trails left by the query.

"We won't have time to dress it if we lose any more light," says Tessa trailing behind him.

"Blood's gettin' thick so we're closing in. It was a good shot. At a closer range you would have dropped 'em."

They continue to track as Tessa studies Daryl. Curiosity. She makes small talk.

"Michonne told me that at one point you stopped looking for people."

"Not "one point" I still don't."

"Why?"

Daryl hestatntly answers.

"There ain't nobody worth saving."

"…You saved me."

"I found you."

"You saved me," says Tessa stopping before him. "You didn't know who I was. You could have left me dying but didn't. So… was I worth saving?"

Daryl glares at Tessa. He's not exactly sure what to make of her besides the fact she is Michonne's younger cousin. But who is she really? He shrugs his shoulder and replies.

"You tracked and shot a deer. So yeah."

Suddenly, the two react to the groans of four Walkers closing in on something in the distance. Daryl realizes it to be the kill and they dash towards it. One Walker is already on the ground preparing to feed. He shoots the one nearest the kill as Tessa takes aim for another. With her Recurve she shoots and drops it. No time to reload, Daryl smacks the third across the head with the crossbow, and draws his knife to attack the fourth. Fired up, he delivers a final blow to the recovering third ghoul as Tessa checks the deer.

"Is it good?" ask Daryl panting as he retrieves his knife from the Walker's skull.

Tessa continues to check then discovers a bite on the rump of the deer.

"No… It just started to chew."

A bit frustrated about losing the kill, she thinks of a possible solution.

"You think we could just cut—"

Already knowing what she is thinking, Daryl shuts it down.

"Naw. I wouldn't risk it."

Discouraged, Tessa gets up from the ground and takes her arrow from the animal's side.

"C'mon… we lost light anyway," says Daryl as he encourages her to move away. They head back to the community before the last light.


	4. Scenes 7,8,9(Prediction or Prophecy?)

A few days later, Tessa is settling into things comfortably and understanding how life within Alexandria function. Today she sits with her cousin Michonne at a Gazebo in the center garden of the community catching up on the many things they've missed in each other's lives since the beginning of the end.

"What happened?" ask Michonne with concern.

"I was home for the break when your Mom asked me to attend to Grandma while she went to pick up her prescription," starts Tessa explaining what she was doing when it all happened.

"I was on social media reading about all the stuff that was happening so decided to turn on the News. There were shootings, hospitals turning people away, the military….I saw the bombing of Atlanta. That's when everything went down. TV, Internet, electricity…Grandma's respirator. Hoping at least the phones were working I dialed 911. Nothing. That's when I realized your Mom wasn't coming back but I still waited. With the chaos in the streets I dared to go outside. Hours went by... Grandma started to breathe again."

Michonne is at loss for words but composes her emotions after hearing the fate of her family for the first time. In the years, she could only imagine what possibly happened and hoping that if they were dead their deaths were dignifying. At least their grandmother went peacefully but her mother's fate will forever be a mystery.

"Long story short, I got out of the house and barricaded myself in the storage shed out back for days hearing gunshots and groans until I was driven out by hunger. I took a few things and set out. I've mainly been on my own ever since."

Tessa takes off her right boot and pulls out a wallet size photo of her, Michonne and her mother they took years back.

"Got it from an album in the shed. It's one of the last things I could savage. Take it."

Michonne examines the photo then hands it back to her.

"No.," says Michonne with a sigh. "You keep it. If you've had it this long it's better off with you. My memories are just that. I don't need to be reminded of them."

"Yeah," says Tessa taking the photo back. "Guess when you look at it long enough it truly is just a picture. Nothing like the real thing."

Tessa stuffs the picture back in her boot.

"No. You still that 'lil worrisome child in the photo," tease Michonne.

"Oh, blah, blah," countered Tessa. "You remember when I was that lil worrisome child I use to be like 'I want to be an artist or veterinarian.'"

"Oh, I do remember THAT. Every stray animal would find it's way to you and you took care of them."

"Yeah. I damn near majored in Biology. It was just an infatuation though. Got in there it was a whole different story but I still love animals and nature. I continued to research and learn about natural remedies, healing herbs and stuff. "

"Then what did you choose?" ask Michonne.

"I was left undecided when all this broke out. I've had plenty of thinking time out there and it made me kind of regret not trying harder. I understand biology but to really grasp the concept…. If so, maybe I could solve all this."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Whatever scientist is left don't know what caused this."

Tessa ponders on the statement.

"Before the outbreak, I heard about this conspiracy called "The Food Illuminati." I thought it was bogus but researched it anyway. Something about controlling the population through the foods we eat. How they processed foods with chemicals that in large doses have the potential of damaging brain cells and changing the very structure of our DNA. Just so much stuff… but as I researched deeper it got so scary I had to stop. It made me cautious of the what I consumed. Sometimes I felt like an idiot to believe such things but to a certain degree it made sense and was connected. Every time you turn on the News, we'd hear about some new incurable disease."

"Yeah… but that sounds like a conspiracy. Probably nothing more," says Michonne slightly dismissing the theory.

"Which brings me to another point. I remembered a poem I read in literature called "What If A Much Of A Which Of A Wind" by E.E. Cummings. The last stanza petrified me because it states: _What if a dawn of a doom of a dream bites this universe in two. Peels forever out of it's grave and sprinkles no where with me a you. Blow soon to never and never to twice. (Blow life to isn't; blow death to was) All of nothing our hughest home. The most who die the more we live._ "

Bringing a fan of fine art and poetry herself, an eerie feeling strikes Michonne as Tessa continues.

"Meaning what if this isn't something that happened overnight but was HUNDREDS of years in the making and it will take hundreds of years to reverse it? We're already living in practically nothing and nearly all the world is dead. Maybe then the poem was prediction but now- its prophecy."

Silence falls between them for a moment. Wow… Michonne finds herself quite speechless at her cousin's interpretation but she tries to lighten the mood. What matters most now is that they are together alive and well.

"I believe there's a cure," assures Michonne. "And it won't take hundreds of years to find it. Even if it does, know that we were amongst the survivors to make it possible."

"Well if the cure is something as simple as toothpaste we'll have you to thank for that, " tease Tessa towards her cousin's anal habit for oral hygiene.

They chuckle at the joke as Rick approaches.

"Cracking jokes about me again?" ask Rick stopping before the ladies.

"It's not about you this time, I swear," says Michonne smiling off the moment.

Rick shrugs it off casually.

"We're going on another run soon. I know we've exhausted just about every place around but we have to keep looking. Luck's bound to change," explains Rick.

"Well I'm not doing anything. I can pull some weight?" offers Tessa.

"Nah, Abraham and Rosita would do for this go round but Daryl was asking for you."

"Did he shoot himself in the foot?"

"Don't know. He was hauling a deer but you better go make sure."

"Yeah," sighs Tessa getting up. " I better."

She heads off to find him.

* * *

At his little hangout, Daryl is stoking the fire pit when Tessa approaches. There is a gutted doe hanging from a tree and she stops to look at it.

"Bambi's mom?" she ask.

"Doesn't matter, it's dinner now. It's what you wanted, ain't it?"

"Yeah, but the trouble to get it? If you had told me I would have helped."

"Naw… wasn't no trouble. You were going to do it alone before. Besides, I'm sick of fish."

"… Okay. You killed it. You get the lion's share but I call dibs on the shoulders."

She turns to leave as Daryl calls after her.

"Whatever. We split it."

"Dibs!" shouts Tessa playfully and continuing on her way.

* * *

Night and all is calm. Daryl and Tessa sits by the fire engaged in conversation after eating a portion of the country roasted deer.

"I wanted to travel the world," says Tessa across from Daryl. "I practically still could."

"It's not that simple," says Daryl tossing pieces of debris into the fire as he listens to Tessa.

"No. Not too many things are. But I still want to."

"So why haven't you? All this time, you could have been long gone."

"I guess… even if I were to stand on top of a mountain, what would I be looking down at? What was or what would be? Surviving is a common goal but I'm not even sure if it's worth having a personal one. I don't know what I want... anymore."

Silence falls for a moment. Daryl looks to Tessa with almost a tender glare as she now tosses debris into the fire. Something about her seemly familiar.

"I know what I don't want," says Daryl. " I don't want to be torn apart by some reanimated bastard, or shot up by some prick…. I don't want to see you hurt. If surviving is the only goal then I'm gonna make sure I do."

Tessa examines him for a moment searching for truth in his eyes. She then pulls off her boot for the picture and holds it out. In the wallet size portrait, Michonne with her mother and Tessa. She shows him the photo.

"Big cousin, Michonne and that's her mom. This photo was actually meant for them but the photographer was running a special where an extra person could get in for the same price."

"What the hell kind of special was that?"

"Who knows," says Tessa rolling her eyes. " I was just hanging with them because she was in town. Growing up I admired Michonne so much. I mean, she had it all. She doesn't talk about it now but life was good to her... and it still is."

After a moment Daryl notices something around Tessa's ankle. A shackle seems welded around it but barely hidden under by her jeans. He doesn't draw attention to the fact that he has seen it but casually starts a new subject.

"How were you alone out there? You had to have been with a group."

"No. It's better to be alone. You do what's necessary when necessary for you. To be honest, I've been here for a little under a week and have mixed feeling about it."

"That's stupid. You get on me 'bout not saving people and you don't want to be around them."

Tessa puts her boot back on before addressing Daryl.

"Why are you here? I mean, you seem like the small town, backwoods guy that didn't want anything to do with anybody except, maybe, those close to you. You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. So why stay? "

"I wasn't, at first. I guess I found a purpose. "

"Is it hunting squirrels people won't eat?" tease Tessa

"And finding any other supplies they need," says Daryl countering the tease smoothly.

"Yeah. Good luck with that. There are approximately thirty four people in this community and nothing left in the entire area."

There is a brief silence before Daryl gets up.

"I'm taking a group out in the morning. Bound to be something out there."

Tessa watches him as he heads off. A feeling of sorrow comes over her at the situation the community is facing. Even neighboring communities are faced with a similar dilemma. If they don't find more supplies like medicine, hygiene, clothes, and even food, sustaining a balanced life will be difficult. Sure they grow food, raise some livestock and Daryl hunts, but seasons change and recently, Hilltop, being the larger supplier of produce, suffered a misfortune with their crops. Any more misfortune, the Alexandria's will be forced to leave the community they call home. Tessa knows what she must do.


	5. Scenes 10,11,12,13(Lucky)

The area of a truck compound is dimly lit with the silhouette of a few men walking or standing about supposing on guard. Under the cover of darkness, another shadow is lurking about outside the gates of about two dozen eighteen wheeler trucks. There is one way in and out but it is blocked by a military tank along with four parked cars facing outbound of the facility.

A knife stabs into a car tire. Tsssssssh… the sound of air quietly release as the weapon is retreated by an elusive figure sneaking about outside the gates. Undetected by both the living and dead, it creeps around to the small tenant house just outside the lot.

Tessa moves quickly but carefully and crouches against the house. She listens as voices leak from inside the shallow walls. After a moment the flimsy door on the side opens and a man exits walking opposite from Tessa's position. She checks her surroundings whilst creeping to the door to peek inside through the smoggy fiberglass window. As suspected, one other guy is inside.

...

The Man sits at a table with his back to the entrance. Legs crossed, chewing gum, head down doing a cross word puzzle, he his oblivious to his surroundings when suddenly a swift hand cuffs around his mouth and knife slashes across his throat. Leaving him lifeless in the chair, Tessa takes the heavy set of keys off of him then searches around for any valuables. She discovers a half pack of cigarettes, a dull knife and a handgun. She stuffs them in her pack along with the crossword puzzle book.

Tessa turns to leave until something else catches her eye. A concussion hand grenade. Tessa goes over to pick it up and studies it for a moment before stuffing it into the pack too and leaves.

...

Now at the far rear of the compound, Tessa slides through a large enough hole under the fence and heads for the targeted truck. Some of the trucks in the vicinity aren't hooked to trailers but for emergency purposes, others are. She unlocks it with a single key and gets in.

Back at the small tenant house, the Man from before re-enters the shack unaware of what has happened.

"Hey, do you know what the -," starts the man but his words are cut short after discovering the gruesome sight. In a panic, he rushes out to alert the others.

...

The truck's engine roars as the dash panel illuminates with the gas hand on half a tank. Tessa puts it in gear and steps on the gas pedal. She makes her way around to the front gate as the men squabble about in attempts to find the intruder but stop upon seeing the truck turn the corner nearing forty miles an hour.

"Out the way!" shouts the man from before.

With the grenade at hand, Tessa rears out the window and tosses the weapon ahead towards the gates and tank. Just in time the explosion breaks the fence, destroying half the cars even moving the tank a bit. As the few men scurry about to regroup, Tessa goes full throttle and burst clean through the remainder of the fence past the tank and onto the road away from the lot. They fire shots at the vehicle but none are successful.

For the remaining cars, the men attempt to pursue but discovers the slashed tires. Frustrated, they abandon pursue.

* * *

The sunlight beam through the open windows where Rick, Michonne and Daryl are around a table reviewing a map of the area.

"This is just about every place we've hit up within twenty miles in either direction," Rick explains.

"Then we just have to go further," says Daryl sitting backwards in a chair.

"That means a lot more resources and people we don't have," says Michonne leaning against the table. "Even if we find places much further there's a chance they've been raided."

"If we don't risk that we risk losing stability here. So, I'll do it. I'll take Abraham and Gabriel on a three week scout," suggested Daryl.

"You and Abraham are half the muscle of this place. Gabriel maybe but I need Abraham here," says Rick.

"What about Tessa? She pretty good out there."

There is a bit of silence as Rick ponders Daryl suggestion.

"I'm not familiar with her skills," says Rick sounding a bit uncertain of approving Tessa for this mission. He looks to Michonne.

"My cousin's a tomboy no doubt-"

"Country girl as she put it," interrupts Daryl.

"That too. But she's also a good strategist and tracker so she might be needed here. So I'll go.:

"Where is she?" ask Rick.

"I saw her a day or so ago," says Daryl.

"I'm sure she's around," says Michonne sounding certain.

"You don't keep tabs on her much do you?"

Michonne looks to Daryl.

"It's hard but I try not to shelter her. I have to remind myself that she's not a little girl anymore. But trust me, she can handle herself. She's has by far."

"Toughness. Runs in the family, huh?"

Michonne flashes Daryl a smile of "You know it."

Suddenly, there are knocks at the door and they rush to open it.

Rick swings open the door to reveal Tessa sweating and out of breath.

"Rick," she starts "You need to come now."

Michonne pushes pass the men to her cousin.

"Tessa, are you okay? What happe-"

"I'm fine," Tessa assures him "But we're going to need about twelve people.

* * *

The eighteen wheeler's trailer door opens exposing the supplies to the sunlight. Fifteen miles out from Alexandria, Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Tessa, Abraham, Eugene, and a few other members stand in awe at the gold mine of various supplies on the truck. Everything from hygiene, food, medicine, etc. are just piled in. Rick turns to Tessa.

"Where did you find this?"

"I got lucky," shrugs Tessa moving towards the trailer. "I would have driven it all the way but it ran out of gas."

She gets on the back of the open trailer.

"We leave the truck but get the supplies back quickly."

Already standing on the trailer because he opened the door, Abraham moves in.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

He starts gathering supplies as everyone else joins in. Rick looks to Tessa who just gives him a soft smile then continue her way.

Something feels odd but he drops it and starts helping his group.

* * *

A few days later, the community is as lively as ever. It is as if everyone is preparing for a cookout or festivity in these last few days of Summer. In the backyard of Rick and Michonne's house, a grill is smoking as Tessa sits at a patio table doing the crossword puzzle/riddle book taken from the outpost until… SLAM! On the table a dead opossum. She glances at it then turn her attention back to the puzzle.

"I'm not cleaning that," says Tessa nonchalantly with a hint of disgust.

"I didn't ask you too," says Daryl untying a rope around the critter.

"I'm not eating that."

Daryl slightly chuckles.

"Some country girl."

"And as one I will eat raccoon, squirrel, rabbit and deer but I will not eat possum. Its probably 'playing possum.'"

"Naw, It's as good as dead."

Rick steps out onto the deck.

"Hey, Tessa. Come walk with me real quick," says Rick.

Tessa hesitates for a moment but she keeps her cool and closes the book to follow Rick out into the yard. Daryl watches for a bit but goes off to tend to his kill. Rick waits for Tessa to catch up. She stops before him.

"Yeah?" ask Tessa squinting her eyes a bit from the sun.

"I never thanked you for bringing back those supplies," starts Rick. "Guess I was a bit... dumbfounded that you found such needed quantity."

"You're welcome," Tessa says simply. It's seems she just wants to keep it short but Rick wants a bit more.

"You say you got lucky?"

"Yep… I've got a horseshoe up my ass. My only explanation," tease Tessa deflecting with humor. Rick is still suspicious but casually continues.

"Well, how far did you go before you got 'lucky'?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Just curious. Maybe there is more. We can search around for other—"

Tessa coldly interrupts.

"There's not. I checked. Let's leave well enough alone for now. There's enough food to last two maybe three months and hygiene for a while. When that runs out we'll talk."

Rick studies her stand offish expression but nods in agreement.

"Alright."

Tessa silently walks off leaving Rick to his thoughts.


	6. Scenes 14-23 (No Bread Crumbs)

The night is calm and the temperature mild. Tessa sits in the dark guard tower alone observing the few Walkers outside the gates but she dare not waist bullets. She just watches them with empty emotions as they mindlessly stagger about. A moment pass until something in the distant trees catches her attention. Curiously, she gets up and goes to the opposite window to better view the faint, red light eerily flowing through the woods like a beacon. Her breathing quickens with nervous energy and she lifts the rifle to look through the scope. The light passes between the trees.

Now she sees it… now she don't until suddenly... it stops and hovers in one spot.

Tessa is tempted to squeeze the trigger but at such a range she knows she won't make the shot.

Then, just as it appeared, the red light vanishes back into thin air and the woods goes completely dark.

 **{FADE IN WALKING DEAD THEME MUSIC}**

Tessa is shaken but keeps her weapon aimed. She scans the area in view but after seeing no additional signs, she lowers the rifle. This will not be good.

 **OPENING CREDITS...**

* * *

At the first break of light, Tessa walks towards the gates armed with her Recurve bow over her shoulders. Like a man on a mission, she is focused on her task ahead. Rosita, who is now manning the entrance, watches as Tessa approaches.

"Hey. What's up? It's pretty early." ask Rosita

"Just heading out," says Tessa trying not to engage to much in conversation. Rosita looks to her.

"You know," starts Rosita. "You should chill. The last few days you've done more than all of us combined. You deserve a break already."

"I'm not going out for supplies. Just taking a walk."

"It's not exactly a walk in the park out there. A lot of us aren't pulling serious shifts. Ask someone to go with you. "

Rosita is now pretty concerned and unwilling to just let Tessa go. To her, there seems to be something "off" about Tessa today.

" I'll be fine, Rosita. I'm a big girl," smiles Tessa politely to assure Rosita.

Rosita looks at her for a moment but slight nods and proceeds to open the gate.

"Alright."

The gate opens and Tessa continues through with her mind focused on her agenda ahead. Rosita calls out to her.

"Hey…"

Tessa turns to her.

"Everyone really appreciates what you did. Just… be careful out there."

She closes the gates. Tessa hesitantly turns away. She knows she is appreciated but that will change if she fails at one thing. Tessa walks on.

* * *

The day is in full swing approximately twelve noon. On his new bike, Daryl rides up to the gates and stop. He expects Rosita, who's shift should have ended by now, to open them. She doesn't. Instead, she goes over to him.

"Going anywhere particular?" she ask.

"Naw," says Daryl shutting of the engine. "Just got done fixing on my bike. I'm gone take it out for a spin. Why?"

Rosita pause for a moment. It should be nothing to be concerned about yet she says something anyway.

"Tessa's out there."

Daryl pauses for a moment, sensing her growing concern.

"Okay… She alright?"

"She seemed a bit on edge about something. Just... keep an eye out for her."

Daryl nods.

"Alright," nods Daryl. "If I come across her I'll see what's up."

Rosita goes back to the gates and opens them for Daryl to proceeded forward. After cranking his vehicle he rides out a bit puzzled to what that was about. Knowing Tessa, she could handle herself so safety probably isn't the thing that has Rosita concerned for why Tessa is out alone. Whatever it is he may find out soon enough.

* * *

Like a tigress on the prowl, Tessa moves through the thick, lush green forest examining every possible sign for what she had seen last night. Nothing… but she feels she is close and walks on deeper into the woods.

Meanwhile, Daryl rides down the road until something on the side catches his eye. He brings the bike to a halt next to the object and looks at it before picking it up.

Tessa.

He looks around in either direction for additional signs of her, gets off his bike and walks to the side where the object was lying. In the moist soil, a slight skid mark as if someone lost footing a bit going down the slope into the woods. The tracks recover and continue as faint footprints.

Taking his bike by the handles, Daryl walks it over to the less steep slope and into the woods.

He covers the last of his vehicle with loose branches and foliage before scanning the area for any additional signs he may have missed. To be sure, he starts a few tracks back and works his way from there. Daryl paces just a few feet before noticing the tracks getting scarce. One foot print here, another one there, until eventually they become almost non existing. Confusion is his expression. Surprisingly, Daryl Dixon is having trouble reading Tessa's tracks. They are so lightly imprinted in the soil there are barely any tracks at all.

As he continues, Daryl eventually notices a pattern. Of the tracks he could see, are around fallen leaves and sticks with only half a footprint embedded next to the forest debris. That's when Daryl realizes, Tessa is using the pine needles, sticks and leaves as a tarp to step on and cover her tracks. Daryl thinks to himself _"Clever chick but why the trouble?"_ and continue forward.

* * *

Hours pass. Tessa snoops around an area she has discovered as a hot spot for the mysterious light. There are no legible footprints but the soil has been disturbed. A few feet from her in the dirt, Tessa uncovers a glass beer bottle. She crotches to pick it up and tilts the bottle towards her noise to catch a whiff of the scent. It's fresh. Fairly fresh. Possibly within the same hours when she saw the light. Tessa glances around for any additional signs. Nothing.

Just as she is about to head off, she is shaken by a shuffling noise that rattles through the trees.

Though she is already well camouflaged with her golden tan skin reflecting with the sunlight beaming through the canopy and natural colored clothes, Tessa takes extra precaution and dashes for cover behind a large tree. Her breathing quickens but she takes a few deep ones to calm her nerves as she calmly places an arrow on the bow's arrow rest and clips it on the drawstring. Rearing against the tree, Tessa listens to the footprints close in from behind.

The footprints stumble closer and closer. Walker?... No. The sound is too controlled. Tessa feels her heart sprinting in her chest, so she inhales another breath of courage before readying her weapon. The noise is now close enough.

With fierceness in every muscle of her body, Tessa leaps out from behind the tree. Arrow aimed, ready for release- she fires but immediately jerks her forward hand down tipping the arrow off balance. It strikes the ground just missing the intruder's feet. Tessa completely freezes upon seeing another arrow aimed at her. Seconds later, Tessa releases the remainder of her nervous energy and lowers her weapon as did the other archer who collects the arrow at his feet. Tension in her blood, Tessa rushes over to him.

"Daryl, what are you do- I could have killed you!" she growls snatching the arrow from him.

"Same here," says Daryl. He is upset but remains calm.

"Stop stalking me!"

"Stop leaving your bread crumbs," says Daryl hastily tossing the object from the side of the road at her.

She flinches but she catches it giving him an annoyed yet frustrated glare before walking off in the opposite direction.

Daryl looks on after her before noticing the empty bottle on the ground. He kicks it over to see the fresh beer label. Curious yet suspicious, he looks in the direction of Tessa who is walking off in the distance.

 _"_ _This bottle is pretty fresh. Is this hers?... Nah, she don't look like she's been drinking. If not, who's is it? And is she looking for 'em? Or maybe she just happen to find this… I'll just keep and eye on her."_

Taking another glance around, Daryl heads in the direction of Tessa.

* * *

Tessa is in lead, taking large enough steps as if trying to put enough distances between herself and the other archer. Apparently, they've been walking in silence for a while scanning the area for additional signs but Daryl studies her from behind.

"You should really try staying put sometime," starts Daryl. "Always seems like you've got a whole lot of nothing to do."

Tessa remains silent and continues to walk.

"You know, you're being just like your cousin. She was always running off when we were at-"

Tessa immediately stops and turns to him.

" I'm gonna stop you right there. I admire her but we're not the same. I'm not… running off."

"Then what you getting defensive for?

Tessa glares at him with frustration as she sucks her teeth to hold back some words.

"Go back or keep up," she says firmly and turns away. Daryl stands looking on after her with suspicion as she heads off _. "Yeah, I know."_ He follows.

* * *

After walking the woods for sometime, Daryl and Tessa are heading back in the direction of the road. They haven't said much to each other all this time but and in a sense, that's okay with Daryl. Through the silence, he can tell this is a woman of action. Whatever she sets her focus on Tessa is going after it. Yet, just looking at her and making speculations isn't going to tell him everything he needs to know. Time to start fishing around.

"Maybe not just like Michonne but there is a pattern," starts Daryl following up behind.

Tessa sighs calmly but continues along.

"We're at this again huh?"

"Yeah…. You're looking for something."

"Maybe I'm just looking for a piece of mind."

"Well you ain't gone find it out here."

"You think you've got me figured out, don't you?"

"I do."

"Alright. Shoot."

"Ya' do a good deed then pull away because you're still not sure if you fit here. Either that or you're afraid of something."

Tessa remains quiet at his chatter but tries to compose her feelings. _"What's is he getting at?"_

She thinks as Daryl resume chatter.

"But what you said before about not being with a group... I don't believe you."

"...Well, you don't have to," defends Tessa. "But you can believe this. After what happened… I know I can't sta—"

Tessa's words are cut short as she discovers A FOOT PRINT IN A SHALLOW WATERY PUDDLE going in the direction in which they just came. She stops.

"Hold up," she says.

Daryl stops and walks over to see what is puzzling her. A sense of suspense fills the air as they view the unknown print.

"Did you do thi- no..."

She stops her herself after glancing at Daryl's feet.

"It's barely your size… and the sole pattern isn't mine."

"Yeah..." says Daryl examing the track. "It's too perfect to be a Walker and its fresh, too. Somebody's following us," says Daryl who is now on edge.

"Or tracking us," mumbles Tessa too low for Daryl to hear. A worried expression fills her face as she ponders more on the matter.

Suddenly, crackling is heard in the distance. Through the trees, a figure moves close enough to be seen by The Archers but far enough not to see them. It's not a Walker but a large man walking away from their position as if creeping through stalking something unseen. He wears neutral clothing and seems to be holding something that neither of them could make out. Most likely a weapon. Tessa starts in the opposite direction but Daryl, now on defense with his crossbow aimed, moves towards the figure ready to investigate. Tessa steps to him making direct eye contact yet he is still focusing on the figure ahead.

" Let's go," whispers Tessa firmly.

"No. We can't run," says Daryl pushing past her.

"They haven't spotted us so we still have the advantage."

"They'll just track us back to the community. I'm going to shadow 'em now and find out who he's with."

Tessa stomps directly in his path as serious as before.

"No!" protest Tessa. Her whisper having a hint of aggression this time. "If there are others we will be outnumbered."

Daryl tries moving past her but this girl is persistent.

"We'll throw them off for a chase. Confuse our tracks long enough to put some distance between us if that's what it takes."

Wanting to push past again, Daryl instead finds himself in conflict with her words. He glances to the distant intruder but ends up locking eyes with Tessa. Seeing his demeanor change, Tessa tries to reason.

"Daryl, sometimes to win you have to do the smart thing not always the brave. Running doesn't make you coward no more than confronting them makes you a man. Believe me…. not this time."

Now, voices are heard. Sounds like three men. He glances in the direction then back to Tessa. She's right. As tough as he may be, Daryl alone is no match for three men particularly ones he know nothing about. How big they are, how strong, what they're capable of...? Also, there is Tessa's safety to be concerned with. Eventually, Daryl gives in.

"C'mon," he nods putting his crossbow back over his shoulders. Daryl nudges Tessa in front of him and they run in the opposite direction from the potential threats.

* * *

Tessa hops about in the clay like mud making multiple tracks. She then trails off into the brush in either direction. Daryl just stands back observing her behavior. He gets what she is trying to accomplish but to what purpose.

"This should keep 'em busy," says Tessa stopping next to him.

Daryl just looks at the mess of tracks she created.

"Your turn."

"This is stupid," says Daryl bluntly.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything."

"That ain't gone do much. If they're good they'll catch on and pick up on the strongest end."

"Yes but like I said, the confusion will slow them down. By then, let's hope to be inside Alexandria. Until then, we should be conscience of where we step."

Daryl looks at Tessa. It is apparent to him that she has had to do this before. But he sighs plays along stepping around a few times in the clay. When he finish, they dart off in a different direction off the woodland trail.

* * *

Now back at the roadside where Daryl found the object, they rip the natural covering of branches and leaves off the bike and walks it up the slope onto the road. Just as the two step on pavement, a Walker appears close by between them and the way to Alexandria. It growls and limps towards them. Daryl pops the bike's kickstand and loads his crossbow.

"I got 'em," he says aiming for it but Tessa rushes over to him. She reaches out and lower his weapon.

"Leave it."

Confused Daryl looks to her.

"What the f- Why?"

"You shouldn't leave bread crumbs," says Tessa in regards of what he told her earlier. She digs through her backpack and pulls out a medium length rope. Tessa tosses one end to him. Daryl catches the rope and tightens his grip on it.

"Plus, there's more than one way to skin a cat."

They starts towards the Walker. The middle of the rope snags it's midsection and staggers it backwards. Keeping the rope tight, they push it off the roadside sending it rolling down the slope. Tessa recollects the rope as they rush back to the bike. Daryl cranks it up as Tessa gets on behind him and settles in the seat. He shuffles a bit at the gentle placements of her hands wrapping around him. Her left across his midsection and her right covering his heart. He nearly freezes completely after feeling her body press slightly against his back but he snaps out of it and gently places her right hand to his waist.

"Relax a bit," he says. "Hang on."

"I won't let go."

He ruts the engine and takes off down the road towards Alexandria.

* * *

Its early evening when the motorcycle reaches the gates of the community. It comes to a halt for the guards to open. Awaiting their arrival, Sasha and Abraham opens them and Daryl rides through but he doesn't stop. Instead, he continues through the community as the two look on after them then closes the gates.

Daryl brings the bike to a halt in front of the house of Rick and Michonne. He shuts off the engine as Tessa gets off.

"Thanks," she says.

"Yeah."

Michonne exits the house. Tessa turns back to Daryl.

"We keep our encounter on the low," says Tessa swiftly turning away.

Still on his bike, Daryl curiously looks on after her. What they saw could mean the safety of the community and she wants to keep it a secret? This pushes his suspicion over the edge but he remains quiet.

"Hey," greets Michonne reaching to hug Tessa. "What are ya'll up to?"

Daryl watches as they break the bond. Particularly Tessa. She's acting completely calm as if they just went to the park or something.

"Nothing," reply Tessa. "We were just out and about. Daryl was teaching me more about tracking."

Michonne flashes a smile his way. Hesitantly, Daryl just balls his lips rears his head up in agreement. She turns back to Tessa.

"If you hungry I managed to make something I think you'd like."

"Hungry not the word. I could eat whatever moves right now."

Tessa heads up the steps to the door.

"Come on in. I made plenty," calls Michonne to Daryl.

"Thanks but nah. I'm gone finish working on this bike before it gets to dark."

"Well, I'll put a plate up for you. Come by and get it when you're done."

Daryl gives a nod and starts his bike as Michonne heads up the steps. Tessa leans against the frame with the door half open watching as he gives her one more glance before riding off. Her eyes trailing him as he go. Michonne stands next to Tessa and watches her watching Daryl.

"Thought you already knew how to track?"

"….There's always something to learn."

She heads inside with Michonne following.


	7. Scenes 24-32 (Still Caring People)

In the residence of Rick and Michonne, the sun's rays pound through the curtains on Tessa laying face up on the sofa under a blanket. She could see the light bleeding through her eyelids and folds an arm across her eyes before letting out a heavy sigh. Approaching footsteps alert Tessa and she peeks out of one eye to see who they belonged to. Rick stops near the sofa before her.

"Hey...," Rick softly says. "Good morning."

Tessa just grunts and rubs the back of her neck. Of the three bedrooms in the house, with two of them already occupied, Tessa prefers to sleep on the living room sofa. On restless nights, she could easily slip out and take a walk through the community or woods.

"Well you're the one who wanted to sleep on the couch. Why don't you get up, get something to eat. We're going on a run soon."

He exits the room as Tessa still lies with her arm covering half her face and looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Now prepared for the day, Tessa heads down the steps of the house to the SUV parked in front of it. Rick is loading a few things in the backseat as she arrives.

"That was faster than I thought you'd be," says Rick.

"I've never taken long get ready," reply Tessa handing him her weapon and backpack to put in the vehicle. "Is everyone else ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

He takes her belonging and place them in the back. Tessa gives him a puzzled look.

"Wait... It's just you and me?"

"Yeah. It's a short run. Maybe you can try some that "luck" of yours again. Besides, I can get to know you personally other than through Michonne. "

"Darn... I left my 'lucky horseshoe' in my other pants," tease Tessa.

Rick smiles at her sarcastic tease and pats her on the shoulder as he walks to the drive side.

"Come on. Let's get a move on."

They get in and Rick drives to the gates.

* * *

The day is calm in the community as Michonne patrols the streets. Other members are also out and about tending to daily chores as kids run around playing games such as hide n' seek, jump rope and street ball. She stops and watches them for a moment. The smiles on their faces, the energy they possess while playing sends Michonne into a momentary thought.

After a moment she snaps out of it and recollects herself then continues on her way until a familiar voice calls to her.

"Hey, 'Chonne! Hold up."

Michonne turns to see Daryl walking swiftly to her.

"Hey," smiles Michonne. "You're heading out?"

"I actually just got back...," Daryl pause his agenda for a second. He has been thinking on this for a while but just thinking will get them nowhere. Here it goes. "I wanna talk to you real quick about Tessa."

"Oh...?" says Michonne cocking her head a bit in curiosity.

"Look, I know you don't wanna "baby" her but you should really keep an eye on her."

"What makes you say this?"

Michonne glares at him, listening to the haunting seriousness in his voice.

"She's hiding something."

"So you're saying you don't trust her?"

"I'm saying something is up….. That day before we pulled up to the house, she was out in the woods—"

"With you. She said you were teaching her to track."

"Don't be naive, Michonne. You know she knows how to track. Hell, she was doing it when I found her and being extra careful about it too. Tessa was searching for something... and we found someone in the woods somewhere."

"Who?" Michonne gives him a concerned glare.

"I don't know who and she wouldn't let me find out either. But I went back out there today- nothing. You should talk with her and find out what's up. She'll listen to you."

Hesitantly, she nods in agreement to Daryl's protest.

"She's on a run with Rick right now. But I'll see into it."

Daryl just walks off leaving Michonne with her thoughts. Quite frankly, Michonne doesn't know what to think at the sudden news. Nothing about Daryl's words seem fabricated which now leaves her with a tough conflict. Trust a good friend who's been with her through hell and hot water or her only living blood relative she's favored since birth. Blood is thicker than water, yes, but blood only makes you related. Loyalty makes you family. Daryl has been just that. Loyal family. Because of his words, she fears Tessa may not be. To have a pre- notation perception of this without evidence to go on would be unjust. Well… there is only one thing to do. Find out.

* * *

The vehicle speeds down the two lane highway. Inside the car, Rick and Tessa are silent. Though she can feel Rick's eyes darting back and forward from the road to her, she looks out the window at the scenery passing by. Rick observes her for a moment before breaking the silence.

"You know, it's no secret that Michonne and I are together," he casually says.

Tessa remains quite for a moment at the ice breaker. When she first got into the car, Tessa predicted how this was gone go. She assumed this whole trip was to just ask about the supplies again but instead he starts with this.

"You want my opinion on it?" ask Tessa passively as she still glare out the window.

"I'm just thinking how much of an awkward situation this must be for you. Being reunited with a family member after so long then finding out the things we've been through."

"You don't need my approval, Rick. I'm happy for her. You're good for each other," says Tessa sincerely. "She'd probably agree that you're a lot better than Mike."

Rick looks to her as she seems a bit taken back by the last statement.

"Maybe that was too bold," mumbles Tessa apologetic.

Rick changes the subject as the reach an exit in the road.

"Why don't we head down the Old Highway and try our luck there?"

He merges on to the opposite road and heads down it.

* * *

Back at the residence, Michonne enters and the living room looking around for a moment hoping to find a clue as to what Daryl suspects Tessa of. She goes to the sofa and inspects the cushions and any other possible hiding place. After searching a bit, she stops. Tessa didn't have much when she arrived so she actually doubt anything would be found. Still the fact that Tessa would opt into sleeping downstairs on a couch verses the empty bedroom with a queen sized bed was a bit odd come to think. She gets on her knees to look under the sofa.

As Michonne search, Carl enters with Judith.

"Hey, Michonne…"

A bit startled, she whips around to him.

"Have you seen Judith's bag?"

"...I put it in the closet in our room," says Michonne recollecting herself.

"Okay," nod Carl but is now curious as to what Michonne is up to. "What are you doing?"

"… Nothing. Just straightening up things."

Carl slowly turns to leave but Michonne calls out.

"Carl… what do you think of Tessa?"

Carl hesitates for a moment to reflect on this. What an odd question to ask someone about your own relative but he answers truthfully.

"She's good with me. She's helpful in many ways... and your blood relative... why?"

"I just... wanna know."

Michonne sighs calmly. Well that's a bit of a relief to hear something positive. But maybe she thought to soon because the next second…

"Although… since she's been here, she sometimes goes out late at night. I've never thought anything of it because... well… I feel we can trust her."

Michonne frown at this. _'Late at night?' To where and why?_ She slightly smiles even if the news isn't totally clean.

"Yeah... I hope so," says Michonne under her breath a bit. "Come on."

She gets up and heads off.

* * *

On the busted up road, the vehicle is parked off on side near the tree line as Rick and Tessa walk side by side away from it towards the town. Both have a backpack but instead of her bow Tessa is armed with a hand gun holstered on her side. They are engaged in pre conversation about their 'use to be' favorite foods.

"You know, I use to be the one to bitch about GMOs, calories and sugars and made every effort to eat healthy. But now what I wouldn't give for a fat, sloppy, heart attack on a bun at a local fast food joint," explains Tessa.

"Well its good thing you chose to stay fit. You're better prepared for survival today."

"Survival wasn't on my agenda. I just wanted to live a long, illness free life. Something that should've been so simple is far from reality now."

"Well… none of us were prepared to live this way. But things always adapt and evolve. Isn't that what you scientist believe?"

"I'm no scientist, Rick. There are some things I agree with and others debatable. I'm more of a... naturalist… I guess. I believe in nature. Her laws. Her balance."

"And as in nature, you adapted to change. We all did."

"Tst… Did we, really? Or have we become who we were all along?"

They stop in front of the town bar.

"Things have always been like this, Rick. Man just created an illusion."

Rick looks at her. He slightly nods.

"Half and half," says Rick and he heads for the door drawing his gun. "Let's check in here."

Tessa follows.

* * *

The door creeks open and in walks Rick creeping cautiously with his weapon drawn. Tessa covers the rear, quietly shutting the door behind them. As usual, debris is everywhere. Everything from turned over tables, broken bottles, decorations barely hanging from walls and papers scatter everywhere.

Rick makes his way around the counter and checks underneath. Now relaxed, Tessa watches as he scramble through the bar's cabinets.

"Looking to get lit?" tease Tessa thinking Rick is searching for a bottle of booze.

"Usually bar owners strap guns under the counters in case things go sour. There's a chance a gun could have been missed," explains Rick continuing to search.

"Umm... That's good to know."

"What? No college parties back in your day?"

"Maybe back in your day they were in bars. Mine clubs."

Tessa checks around in some of the cabinets also. Nothing but a few empty or broken bottles, and other debris. As they search, she wonders deeper into the bar's back area leaving Rick in the front of the building. She attempts to moves quietly but floor broads creek beneath her feet. In case of surprises, Tessa draws her weapon. She reaches a back room where everything is in shambles except this one door that was clear from obstruction and a large, old juke box placed in front of it.

Curious, Tessa approaches heavy piece of furniture. Being that it's a bit taller than her and covering the door, she couldn't put her ear up to the door to hear what is on the other side. Her only option is to move it. It screeches across the floor as Tessa pushes the force of her body against it. Once it was clear, the door slowly swings out loosely. Her ears are met with the sounds of slight, groggy moans and then she realize…

In a panic, Tessa presses her body against the door just as the creatures ram against it. Their strength nearly knocks her off balance but she struggles to hold her own. Pushing the box back is out of option and there's nothing else sturdy enough to hold the door. Yelling for Rick would be good but who knows if she'll alert others possibly lurking in the building.

Tessa just lets go, moves back and draws her knife as four Walkers spill out of the walk-in closet. The ghouls rush towards her but she kicks the first one in the midsection knocking it to the ground.

Tessa stabs the second in the head, it drops to the floor then she goes for the third as the fourth close in fast. Upon stabbing the third, to her misfortune, her weapon gets stuck in the creature's skull and she tries prying it loose. Thinking fast, Tessa kicks a chair in the path of the forth Walker just as the first is getting up. It misses the chair and continues towards her. A few frantic tugs later, the blade is free and she takes the fourth by the neck driving the knife in it's skull. Now the first Walker has closed in behind her and prepares to deliver a fatal bite until…

BANG!

A shot ring out and the Walker collapse to the ground. Tessa turns to see Rick in the doorway with his Colt Python aimed. He goes to her.

"You alright?" ask Rick reaching out to Tessa.

"Yeah. Thanks."

She looks to the open closet and they walk over. In the closet, a large stash of goods and food items piled on the shelf.

"Looks like you didn't forget that horseshoe after all," tease Rick examining the items. "Let's pull the car around, get this and head back."

He starts for the door but Tessa calls out to him.

"No, wait…. This is somebody's stash and they obviously went through trouble to secure it here."

"So? Maybe they're dead."

"Maybe but it had to recent. The area around the door was clear and there's not a speck of dust on these cans."

Rick stands listening to Tessa's protest.

" Look, I know we'd rather have a lot than not enough but we still have more than this person. I'm just saying... what if this person is alone? I know what that's like. And it shows there are still caring people in this world."

Rick ponders a moment as he studies her expression. After hearing this, he realizes how sharp Her deductive reasoning skills are. She's got a point. Coming to terms he nods in agreement.

"Yeah… alright. How about we take half now and come back in a few days? If the place remains untouched… we take the rest."

Tessa smiles.

"That's fair."

Suddenly a noise is heard from the main bar area. Rick and Tessa draw their guns and head back.

Rick leads the way with Tessa covering the rear again. They creep through the hall but just as Rick turn the corner a shotgun cocks and aims for his face. Rick and Tessa both draw on the man but no one fires. He is a short fellow about Tessa's height of 5'5, with a scraggy beard, bucking eyes, dressed is sweat clothes and a skull cap. They call him Twitch.

Then two other men, larger than Twitch, back him up and aim for the duo. Three against two.

"What cha' take?!" Twitch yells shaken by the encounter.

"We didn't take anything," says Rick calmly in a negotiable tone. "Just lower your weapons and we'll talk about this."

"Ain't nobody "talked" in a long time!"

"Nobody got to get hurt," says Tessa butting in. "Just do as he asked."

"Shut up, you!"

Tessa looks a bit taken aback not by his remark but his reaction. As if he malfunctioned, when said that he made jerking or "twitching" motions. From behind him in the distance, the two others back him up.

"Twitch," says the husky built African American male aiming from over Twitch's left shoulder. "There's an SUV parked on the street. It must be theirs. We should check it!"

"Yeah I saw! It's looking pretty clean. That means you people must be from somewhere nice."

Rick slowly pretends to hand over his weapon and step towards Twitch as if he is surrendering.

"See we're "talking"," says Rick easing closer. "So let's just lower our weapons..."

Rick maintains eye contact as he continues to "hand over" but Tessa stands her ground. Just as Rick got closer Twitch cocks the shotgun with the intention of firing on Rick but Tessa fires first hitting Twitch in the arm. It catches the other two off guard giving Tessa and Rick escape time. They dive behind the bar as the two uninjured men use whatever cover they had. Bullets galore now.

"Still caring people in the world, huh?" says Rick sarcastically to Tessa's statement earlier.

"Yep," reply Tessa simply as she sits against the bar.

In between shots Rick and Tessa fire back. Twitch is alive but crawls towards the door.

Knowing this isn't going anywhere, Tessa stops for a moment as to devise a strategy. Aimlessly shooting not only waste bullets but is bound to draw in Walkers. She glances around to see a circular mirror hanging in the corner of the bar near the ceiling. Its in the perfect angle to provide the whereabouts of their opponents. The two men are spread apart. One behind a table, the other a pool table. Time to end this.

Tessa gets Ricks attention and points to the mirror. He understands and they split off. Rick to the right Tessa to the left. She fires a test shot from over the counter and ducks back down. As suspected, Man 2 rears up to fire back and with that, she rolls from behind the bar and shoots the man taking him out.

Rick is having a tougher time finding an opening due to the thick pool table. But with a little bit of patience no need. The husky man rears up at the wrong time or, for Rick, the right time and he takes the shot. Rick and Tessa unite but are suddenly alerted by the sound of the bar door flinging open. From the battered windows of the building, they see Twitch sprinting away holding his injured arm and give chase.

* * *

Twitch runs across the road towards the woods just as Rick and Tessa comes out. Rick pin points him and takes aim but he knows the distance is too far. He attempts to pursue but Tessa stops him.

"Rick he's not a threat to us anymore. Besides he's injured."

Rick looks to her.

"He might get an infection or just bleed to death anyway. Let's just get the stuff and go," says Tessa heading back to the bar. Rick dangerously glare in the man's direction before following Tessa.

* * *

Now loaded with the goods piled in the trunk and back of the vehicle, the ride back is quiet with Rick at the wheel and Tessa peering out the window at the passing scenery again but this time a slight smile spread across her face. Rick glances over to her.

"What's got you smiling over there?" he ask slightly amused to see Tessa in that state.

She doesn't respond immediately but still smiles and looks over at him.

"It's nothing much," says Tessa shaking her head. "Just… I just realized how much you remind me of someone."

Rick makes eye contact with Tessa for a moment. His expression reads "who?"

Tessa smiles.

"You remind me of my Dad."

"…. How's that?"

"Because you... you're the kind of man that can make a way out of no way. Make ends meet by any means necessary. My Daddy was like that and I can see that Carl is going to be, too. "

Rick divides his attention between her and the road.

"Thank you. In a sense we all are like that."

"True. But from the stories... it started with you."

They return to their individual thoughts the remainder of the ride.


	8. Scenes 33-37 (Unless You Ask)

Rick pulls up to the 'stock house' where the community's supplies and weapons are kept. Rick and Tessa gets out as **TORRI** , the inventory keeper, walks out to greet them.

"Wow, you guys are really racking up," says Torri coming out. "I'm going to have to rearrange some things. "

" Well sorry for all the extra work," tease Tessa. She then turns to Rick. "I'll help Torri with the supplies."

"Alright," agree Rick. " I'm gone get back to the house. Drive the car around when you're done."

He heads off and continues down the street in the direction of their house. While walking, Rick takes in the sights before him. There is a sense of inner peace within him. Negan and The Saviors were defeated and Alexandria gained two new allies, Hill Top and The Kingdom. On top of that, the people in his community are fed and well taken care of. A smile spread across his face at children playing, neighbors out and about on their porches talking or walking down the street, tending to gardens and a few livestock. The community is not just alive but 'living' and thriving and in this moment he couldn't be more satisfied. Now at his doorstep he enters the house.

* * *

Rick looks over to see Michonne sitting on the couch that Tessa sleeps. She is reading a book to preoccupy her mind but closes it up seeing him.

"Hey, how was the run?" greets Michonne with a mellow tone.

"Great. We got more supplies… though we ran into a little trouble. Nothing we couldn't handle."

"Walkers?"

"No. Three guys the supplies belonged to. We tried reasoning with them but they wouldn't listen. It ended in a shoo out but one guy ran off."

"Oh my- where is Tessa?" ask Michonne with concern.

"Just fine. She's helping at the stock house right now. She actually injured the guy that ran off."

Michonne is relieved a bit but then a puzzled look comes across her face. Rick notices.

"Everything okay with you?" ask Rick unfastening his watch from his wrist. "How was your patrol?"

"I'm... fine. Just I had a little talk with Daryl that's all," says Michonne hesitantly.

"About?"

Michonne is conflicted on whether to tell him. To do so, well, there are endless possibilities. Maybe she should sit on this for a while longer. Michonne shrugs her shoulders and slightly smiles.

"I don't even know yet."

Rick goes over and gives her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Well, let me know when you figure it out," says Rick and he heads to the stairs. "I'm going to turn my brain off for a while."

Michonne's smile grows faint as she watches him leave for the bedroom. She takes a deep breath and gets up from the couch.

* * *

Roaming Walkers follow the sound of running, panting and not to mention the sweet aroma of the living's blood. Exhausted, Twitch stumbles over sticks and other forest debris whilst holding his wounded shoulder. To weak to fight back, he dodges as many as possible like a football player going for the touchdown.

Twitch can't shake the few already on his trail and yet he continue to attract more. Now with eight Walkers tailing him, his body is breaking with exhaustion from blood loss until he collapse completely on the ground. He frantically crawl to keep himself moving but they close in fast. One grabs hold to his leg and he turns to try and kicks it off just as it tries rip into his flesh. Before the bite is delivered, shots ring out and the creatures one after the other fall before Twitch. He kicks it off his leg and looks up with astonishment. Three armed men comes towards him from behind the slang Walkers. They glare down at the wounded man cowering in the dirt.

"No, he's not one of them," say **PHIL**.

"Yeah, just a commoner," Says **BILL** who seems to be the leader of the three. "Where you heading, sunny? Or maybe I should ask where you coming from?"

Still panting, Twitch just looks at them from his position on the ground. **DAN** , another man of the group, notices Twitch's injury."

"That wound on your shoulder… were you bit?"

Twitch still remains silent and panting.

"Well," says Bill with his rifle at hand. "If you were bit we should just put you out of your misery."

They all cock their guns and point them at Twitch.

"I was shot!" shouts Twitch. "I was shot… So were my friends."

"Well where are they?" ask Phil.

"Dead... in a small town off the old highway. We had supplies stored away and tried to protect it when we were attacked. Now I'm just a rouge."

"Attacked by who- how many? How long ago?" ask Dan balancing a cigarette between his lips.

"About an hour in a half ago maybe two. Some man with a beard and young girl... with dreadlocks."

This seems to catch their attention.

"…Really now?" says Bill. "Show us."

* * *

It's mid-afternoon and things are in full swing in the community as people carry out their chores. Michonne heads to the watch tower post where she is scheduled for her shift. Just as she reaches the tower, Daryl and Aaron are climbing down the post after their shift. Aaron reaches the bottom first.

"Everything clear?" ask Michonne.

"Yeah. We just spotted a couple of deer and small herd of Walkers up there. Nothing too exciting.

"Good. If it stays that way then it'll be an easy day for me."

A rifle dangles half way down the ladder and Aaron reaches for it as Daryl makes his way down with the crossbow over around his shoulder.

"Okay. I'll see you around," nods Aaron to Michonne and he starts to walk away but a thought tips his mind and he turns back to Daryl, walking backwards as he call out. "Oh, Daryl, I've got to get the tomatoes from the patch but if you could tell Eric I'll be there soon..."

"Alright," says Daryl.

Aaron continues ahead. Michonne turns to Daryl.

"Tomatoes?" she asks seeming somewhat amused.

"He's making some kind of stew tonight."

"You're staying over?"

"Naw, just for dinner. Might crash at Carol and Morgan's place."

"You're such a rouge," tease Michonne.

" Uh…," mumbles Daryl. "I'm gone see what else needs to be done."

He starts off but Michonne grabs his arm. His eyes meet an uncertain expression on her face.

"Hey. They just got back," says Michonne referring to Rick and Tessa.

"You talk to her?"

"No. But Rick said they ran into some guys that shot at them. Everything's good but when you were out there… you say you encountered some guys too?"

Daryl nods.

"I'm thinking maybe they were the ones you two saw."

"Where is she now?"

"Last time I hear, at the stock house helping with the supplies they found."

"Well..., shrugs Daryl casually. "won't know unless you ask. There's another rifle up there."

He walks off leaving Michonne in thought.

* * *

Back at the small town off the old highway, Twitch and the three men stand in the road where the incident occurred hours earlier.

"There's the bar," explains Twitch pointing in the directions. "No doubt they taken all the supplies. They had a car parked along the side of the road there."

Bill walks over to Twitch who still holds his wounded shoulder.

" I don't know which direction they came from or where they went."

"Oooh, but I do," says Phil examining tire tracks imprinted in the dirt.

"And you're sure, it was a dreadhead girl with a bearded man?" ask Dan.

"I'm handicap but being blind ain't one of them," says Twitch sarcastically.

"For our sake, let's hope you're right," reply Bill and with that, he pulls out his gun and plants a bullet in Twitch's brain. The man falls flat as Bill puts the weapon away.

"Gents," he continues. "we have a fresh trail. Let's get this done."

They move on.


	9. Scenes 38-43 (Don't Be Vague)

In the cool breeze of the early evening, Michonne paces slowly back and forth across the deck of the tower scanning the area both inside the community and out. By far, everything has been steady until someone in the shadow line of the trees on the far side catches her attention. Though the figure is in the distance, Michonne leaps into action with nothing but a feeling of who it might be. The Samurai swiftly climbs down from the tower skipping a few steps half way down with her focus on the area. She races for the gate where another Alexandrian is keeper.

"Open up!" demand Michonne running towards them. The gate keeper does. "Man the post!"

Michonne dashes for the side of the community where the figure was last seen.

* * *

Holding the handle of the sword connected to her back, Michonne carefully and quickly examines the area in attempts to find a fresh trail. Eventually, she picks up a few fresh tracks and heads off. At first closer together, the tracks are now spreading further apart indicating that the Being is now running. Michonne picks up the pace but watches her own footing as not to contaminate the trail. Due to the increasing number of pine needles on the forest floor, the tracks become faint with every step until they go cold. Michonne isn't as skilled in tracking as Daryl or her cousin but knows enough to get by. In this case, instinct directs her and she follows.

* * *

 **{ Music Selection: Jesu Dulcis Memoria** by **Dan Gibson** **}**

The last of the sunlight is fading through the canopy casting shadows in the lush, dark green forest. Crickets and frogs begin their evening song as the forest falls silent of the bird's. As calming and harmonious as nature's beauty may be, sorrow still lingers.

Finally, after two hours, Michonne catches up to exactly who she suspected it to be. It's Tessa but she is not alone. Though her cousin's back is to her, Michonne conceals herself behind a large enough tree to observe her bazaar behavior.

In somewhat of a clearance, Tessa stands frozen. Tears erupts from her eyes as she collapsing to her knees in front of a male Walker. It is 'alive' but its body is crushed beneath a fallen tree trunk. The creature snarls and grabs for her though she keeps her distance. She sobs... and sobs... and silently weep.

Baffled, Michonne frowns at this. She wants to reveal her presence but also wants to observe and make sense of what she is seeing. What is she doing or better question, what is she thinking? So many questions shroud her mind about this encounter. After a few moments, Tessa, now shaking with tears, draws her knife, steps on the hands of the grabbing creature and puts it down. It's groans and snarls cease but Tessa's cries are still heard as she breaks down in frustration, stabbing the knife in the ground in the process.

Michonne leans against the tree letting this moment sink in with an expression of concern yet confusion on her face. Seeing this contradicts everything Tessa has told them. She turns back to see her gathering sticks and other loose forest debris to cover the remains of the now completely deceased being. Once done she bows her head in a moment of silence, before grabbing her belongings and heading off in the opposite direction from Michonne.

Once Tessa is out of sight, Michonne creeps over to the buried creature. With her sword, she uncovers it's face. There is a stab to its temple and blood streaming down it's face. The Walker is still pretty fresh, possibly recently died a week or two ago. It's facial features still in decent shape for Michonne to make out that it is a young African American male, about Tessa's age, full trimmed beard, and brown complexion. Michonne sighs and re- covers the body. She looks in the direction Tessa headed before starting back to Alexandria.

* * *

Later that night, Michonne lays awake and naked next to a sleeping Rick under the thin, silk sheets. She stares at the ceiling in thought until finally, she gets up to sneak around the room and get dressed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now lightly dressed, she opens the bedroom door where Carl and Judith are to check on them. Carl is sleep in his bed as Judy in her crib. Now for one more...

Through the dark, Michonne maneuvers her way through the house seeing only the shadow of furniture. She comes to a stop before the living room and looks to the sofa but Tessa is not there. Michonne panics and goes through the house swiftly but quietly. She checks the kitchen, behind any other closed door downstairs and then realizes...

Michonne heads up the stairs to the empty bedroom. Upon opening the door she is relieved to see Tessa lying sleep in the bed. Hesitant, she creeps over to her. From what Michonne could tell, Tessa cried herself to sleep due to the tear stains on her face. She looks peaceful but at the same time troubled in her sleep. Michonne sighs deeply.

* * *

The cool of the quiet night, Michonne walks down the lit street alone in thought until a voice calls out.

"Hey…"

She turns to see Daryl sitting on the railings of Carol and Morgan's porch smoking a cigarette.

"Hey," Michonne says smiling wearily. " What's with you?"

He shrugs.

"Carol and Morgan... they're having a "Moment'," explains Daryl dismissively. Michonne cracks a smile.

"Aw, poor baby," tease Michonne.

"Ugh…" he passively grunts. "I can't sleep through that… Where you off to?"

Michonne sighs and shakes her head. In truth, she doesn't even know.

"I don't know. Just... out."

Daryl puts out the cigarette and goes over to her.

"Guess I'll take a walk too."

The two head down the street at pace. They are silent for a moment until Michonne finally speaks her mind.

"Tessa cried herself to sleep."

Daryl just looks to her and silently listens as she continues.

"I saw her slip into the woods today and tracked her just beyond the creek you found her. There she was… She was crying over a Walker then buried it."

A slight frown folds on his face upon hearing this. She has killed Walkers before, no problem. What makes this one so special?

"Why? What did she tell you?" ask Daryl.

" I haven't confronted her yet but you are right. She's hiding something," confess Michonne, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

He senses this must be hard for her confronting a family member about their wrong doings. Daryl has dealt with such situations with Merle. Though confronting his brother was a lot more intimidating being that he was older and tougher than Daryl originally was. Yet in Michonne's case, it's wanting to trust her younger cousin and believe she is innocent of anything. If Tessa's not, depending upon severity, Michonne would have to find balance and possibly sacrifice either her baby cousin or the community.

"I'll do it," speaks Daryl softly but firm.

"No. I will," says Michonne owning up to the responsibility. "She was very distraught over it so… I'm just giving her a little space… The reason you're right, I think she may have known that Walker in life. Which means…"

Daryl knows what it means. That there is a whole lot Tessa isn't telling them. He places a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Hey… whatever it is… its probably not even that serious."

"Probably….I feel terrible. My only living relative and I know little to nothing about her anymore."

"You do."

"I don't…." snaps Michonne growing emotional towards the situation. "Growing up she would call me to tell about school field trips, friends and any other things going on in her life. But other than tending to Andre, I was always busy... putting my attention on things that doesn't even matter anymore. Even now, you're more attentive to Tessa than me. The one person that SHOULD matter MOST to me and I use excuses like not wanting to baby her. But mostly, I fear that if there is betrayal… I will have to kill her. "

"No, you won't. It's be fine," assured Daryl. He knows she's just thinking too much into it. "Look, you're right to give her space. As much as I wanted, I couldn't keep up with Merle… and about that day, I don't think I ever thanked you for trying to reason with him."

"You don't have to," says Michonne recollecting herself. "Merle had his reasons to do what he did. He gave us a chance… That's something we could all respect."

"Yeah... but Merle's never done anything like that in his whole life."

Michonne looks to him. A soft smile overlaps on her previous sorrowful expression. Wow how much their friendship has grown since the day he pointed his crossbow in her face. When Michonne arrived at the prison a stranger, she unknowingly reunited Daryl with his brother. Now, things have come full circle and he has miraculously returned the favor. Karma.

"Daryl, thank you. For keeping an eye on her when I didn't."

Heartfully, he shrugs and nods.

"It's what we do."

They continue down the street.

* * *

The next morning clouds hang in the sky. In the bedroom she slept, Tessa places a backpack on the bed and stuffs a few items inside. She glances around making sure she has everything but on the night stand is the picture of her, Michonne and Michonne's Mom. Tessa sorrowfully look at it before a knock is heard at the door. She knocks the backpack on the floor and kicks it under the bed just before the door opens. Michonne enters.

"How are you feeling?" ask Michonne calmly closing the door behind. She stands at it and makes eye contact with Tessa from across the room.

Tessa silently looks at Michonne who's demeanor is well… straight forward.

"I'm fine... What's up?" ask Tessa curious of why she asked.

"I just came to see what you were up to," shrugs Michonne making her way to Tessa.

"We've all been busy so I thought to see you. Do some catching up."

Tessa is suspicious of her behavior and it's making her rather uncomfortable. Almost as if Michonne is trying to 'feel her out' on something. The moment feels dragged out and heavy but Tessa keeps her nerve.

"Well, I was actually on my way out," says Tessa dismissing the offer.

"Where?"

"Just... see what needs to be done…. Catch you later."

Tessa heads for the door but Michonne calls out.

"I followed you into the woods the other day."

Tessa stops coldly but doesn't turn to her. She inhales a breath before speaking what she had hoped to avoid.

"I know," says Tessa. "I just hoped you'd never ask."

"Then you also know that I'm not a simpleton," defended Michonne. " You knew that Walker."

"…. Yes. Yes I did," admit Tessa as she turns to her older cousin.

Michonne stands strong expecting a deeper confusion.

"He was an accompanist... and someone I was in love with."

Michonne now stares at her with sorrowful concern though Tessa, however, seems unaffected as if she has come to terms with this fate. Her expression is hardened by a soft glare and by her exotic appeal. Love, for friends or family, is the most important thing in these dark times and the devastation of losing anyone is never underestimated. Tessa turns away but is surprised when Michonne goes over, grabs her from behind and pulls her in for a warm hug. Caught of guard, Tessa gradually melts in the embrace. They hold the moment until, realizing something, Michonne coldly breaks away.

"Accompanist... for what?" she ask.

Tessa takes a moment to respond but simply says.

"Surviving."

"Don't be vague," says Michonne firmly. "Surviving what? And don't say Walkers."

The cat's out the bag and there is no putting it back in. Tessa takes a deep breath and sighs calmly keeping direct eye contact with Michonne.

"I was apart of a group..."


	10. In The Woods Somewhere

**MONTAGE! Okay I've added a song "In The Woods Somewhere" by Hozier who has had music featured on the show. This song is pretty much an inspiration for the title in a sense but also because, if you haven't figured it out, everything kinda happens in the woods with Daryl and Tessa... somewhere. I know, perfect setting for these two, right? Listen to the song while reading at the indicated point, read it then play the song and revision the scenes happening, I don't care, but its actually quite chilling when I envision and listen to it. ENJOY!**

* * *

Back at the house, Michonne sits in the living room on edge thinking about everything Tessa just told her. Her guard is up, her mind is racing, she is conflicted on what to do. Her eyes flicker back and forward across the floor as if searching for the answer within it. Overwhelmed, Michonne jumps up and paces to release tension. Then, there is a knock at the door and she goes to open it. Torri is on the other side.

"Hey, Michonne," greets Torri. " Is Tessa around? I really need some help at the stock house."

Michonne stands strong as if blocking her from entering though Torri is not trying to.

"She is, but she's not allowed to come out right now," speaks Michonne firmly in a low tone. She rushes the conversation.

"Not allowed? What is she two?... What about Carl?"

"He's out with Rick tending to things."

"Well... what about you? Can you help me?"

"No. I'm tending to… something and Judith is asleep."

"And a lot of other people are busy, too," reply Torri a bit frustrated. "C'mon, I promise it'll take like... five minutes. Seven at most."

Michonne looks towards the stairs. Protecting Tessa is the only thing on her mind and dared to let Tessa know she was leaving the house. She hopes she doesn't know Torri is at the door.

"This stuff is heavy and I can't do it alone."

Giving in to her appeal, Michonne turns back to Torri.

"Alright!" snaps Michonne in a whisper. " Seven minutes tops."

She quietly closes the door and they rush to the stock house. Peering out the window upstairs, Tessa watches as her cousin and Torri goes swiftly down the street to the stock house. She waste no time.

* * *

Thunder is roaring as the grayish dark clouds makes way towards the community. At Aaron's house, Carol is inside the open garage watching Daryl fix on his bike. She stands back but occasionally hands him tools or takes them as he gives them to her.

"You were just fixing it a while back. What's wrong with it now?" ask Carol

Daryl drops a tool to the ground and pulls a part off the bike. Showing it to her he explains.

"Speaking English to you...," starts Daryl because if he were to explain the technicalities she probably wouldn't understand. "One of the main components was only gonna last me a while longer. It got a bit more juice but I won't risk taking it out for nothing. Not until I find a good replacement. I've been looking for a while now. "

Daryl puts the burned-out part back on the bike.

"Well, you can look cool in a pickup truck until then," tease Carol.

"Tsh…Yeah right."

He gets up and pulls his red rag from his back pocket to wipe his hands. Carol glance to the sky.

"Well, those clouds are coming pretty fast. Come over and get some lunch before the rain pours. I made more cookies, too."

Carol smiles and heads off in the direction of her home.

"Alright. I'll be over," Daryl grins stuffing the rag back in his pocket.

As he watch Carol leave, he looks out into the community to see Michonne and Torri in the distance walking swiftly to the stock house. He doesn't think anything of it and carry on with his business. Daryl picks up the last few tools before pushing the button to close the garage door and goes into Aaron's house.

* * *

DARKNESS.

Darkness... more peaceful than light. In darkness you can see nothing but in the light you can everything. The good, the bad, the ugly…. At least that's what her Grandmother once said and she's right. Darkness. This is what Tessa choose. Everything goes away. There is nothing worth seeing anymore. She doesn't get to choose her future, her fate is already written. Everything she was or ever will be- gone.

Just yesteryears, Tessa was like any other young adult. She was a college student, experiencing new things in life, achieving goals and chasing dreams, developing a social life and love one. Now she finds herself figuring out life a whole new way. Running, hiding and for what? Just to breathe the dyeing stench of the world? Tessa is alive but she isn't living. Her dreams of having a good job, traveling the world and experiencing new things, having fun in life and hopefully finding that lover to share life's joys with was now non- existent.

A deep exhale and Tessa opens her eyes….

Deep in the dark green forest, a few dead Walkers are scattered around the cabin in attempts to mask her living scent from those roaming the woods. Even if the bodies attract the curiosity of the living, they are her best defense against the dead uncontrollable creatures. Tessa sits on the porch of a small, rugged cabin looking out into the woods at the first drops of the rain falling through the canopy.

 **{Music Selection: "In The Woods Somewhere" by Hozier}**

Tessa sits on the wood railing of the cabin's small, rugged porch looking out into the woods at the first drops of the rain falling through the canopy. She reflects on the choice she has made to leave Alexandria. In a sense, she's regrets it yet is satisfied in her decision. _"The more who die, the more we live."_ She goes inside just as the rain showers down.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at Alexandria, Daryl sits on the porch of Carol and Morgan's home smoking a cigarette and tending to his crossbow until suddenly, he stops. A chilling feeling comes over him and he glare out at the now pouring rain. This feeling, as if something is about to happen, tugs at his mind yet he remains subtle about it. He nonchalantly gets up and tosses the cigarette out into the rain. The Archer takes his crossbow and goes inside.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Michonne enters their house lightly damped from the rain. Lucky for her, she was half way back to the house when it started though she ran all the way before then with one agenda on her mind.

"Tessa?... Tessa!" calls Michonne running up the stairs.

No response. Upon opening the bedroom door she discovers that Tessa is gone. Michonne immediatly notices a few things missing that could be essential to survival like the TV cord for tying things shut, hand mirror, hygiene, etc. But on the night stand, is the photo from her boot. Her breathing increase with nervous energy as she picks it up. Thunder softly roar and Judith cries from the other room. Michonne drops the photo in a panic and storms out of the room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Humidity sets in in the thick growth of the dark green forest after a few drizzles of rain. Lurking through the woods, the three men Bill, Phil and Dan scout for their query. Phil, the tracker, sees a hot clue of disturbed vegetation forming a faint trail. He whistles to the other two and nudges his head in the direction.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carol opens the door with a pleasant smile upon seeing Michonne who holds Judith under a poncho. Carol's smile sinks as The Samurai speaks some concerning words. Hearing a panicked voice, Daryl and Morgan approaches the door from the room over to see Michonne's worried expression. Carol invites her in and closes the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the small cabin, a TV cord is tied around a piece of furniture connecting to the front door knob to stall entry. Tessa sits on the floor in the center of the cabin sharpening her knife when she hears a noise. Heart pounding, she readies herself and crouch down next to the window to peek outside. It is only a Walker but in the distant trees she notices movement. Movement of the living. Tessa swiftly gathers her belongings and bolts out the back door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carol holds Judith for Michonne as they listen to her explain the situation with Tessa. Of the three, Daryl seems the most concerned. His frown deepens as the details become heavy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The three men now position themselves outside the door. Dan and Phil are on both sides waiting for Bill to kick it in. Due to the cord around the knob, it takes a couple of kicks until finally the door gives way, cracking halfway off the frame. Through the clutter of mess they examine every corner of the cabin and even though it seemed like finding a needle in a hay stack, Phil picks up the trail again and they head out the back door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tessa runs through the woods avoiding Walkers that reach for her whenever possible. One grabs her by the overshirt but she rips away and continues on with a narrow escape. The mud makes it somewhat of a challenge but she jumps over fallen logs, nearly slips on pine cones/needles and even splash into fresh, muddy puddles but she dare to stop until there is a fair amount of distance between her and the men.

 _DARYL (Voice Over)_

How long ago?

 _MICHONNE (Voice Over)_

 _It couldn't have been long. But she told me something else..._

Tessa finally stops behind a tree and catches her breath. Chest heaving, she rears her head back on the trunk and gently close her eyes for a moment. Darkness. That moment of peace...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Urgency in his steps, Daryl bolts past the women and out the door with his crossbow at hand. Carol assures Michonne as Morgan follows Daryl out.

"I'll gather who I can while you get the head start!" shouts Morgan running down the street with his Bow Staff.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Recuperated, Tessa quickly checks her bag for a few items. Inside is her take-down Vista Sage Recurve bow and other survival items. Putting it back on she runs off through the trees.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The roar of a motorcycle's engine fills the community as Daryl immediately cranks up and rides to the gates. Upon seeing him approach, the Keeper waste no time opening them allowing Daryl to go straight through. The keeper looks on after him knowing that something is happening.

Determination fills every essence of his being as he races down the winding countryside road to a suspected destination.

Daryl has lost so much and so many… more than what he's gained. For what he has gained, he is willing to hold on to and fight for including Tessa. He has grieved over to many important females throughout his life. His Mom, Sophia, Beth, Denise and nearly Carol (THREE TIMES) to allow this cycle to continue. Daryl isn't just saving some girl or Michonne's cousin but he's unknowingly saving his future.

 **{ Music Ends}**

* * *

Night has fallen and Morgan, Rosita, Sasha and Abraham are sitting around the dimly lit firepit.

"She may be long gone by now or maybe not even in these parts," claim Rosita.

"Daryl has reason to believe she is. We will find her," says Morgan staring wisely into the fire.

"Where is he now?"

"In the RV resting up," explains Sasha. "He wants to get an early start tomorrow."

Abraham strokes his mustache in thought trying to piece together what he knows of the situation and what he's heard. He turns to Morgan.

"We set out so fast it didn't even cross my mind. Morgan, do you want to fill us in on exactly how deep of a shit puddle Tessa has gotten herself into?"

They sit quietly. The three of them expecting Morgan to answer but he just continues to stare into the flames.

"Do you even know?" ask Abraham again.

Morgan calmly inhales.

"From what I know, it's nothing she's gotten into but something she was already in. However deep that is... we all are in it now." Confess Morgan finally breaking his gaze with the fire.

An eerie silence hang the air. Nothing but the crackle of the firepit is heard as everyone ponders his words.

"Sounds like we're up for somethin' real heavy," says Abraham.

"Let's not jump to conclusion. We'll find Tessa and hear it from her. Til then, we should all get some sleep or we'll just be lagging behind Daryl tomorrow," says Sasha getting up and walking off to get ready for bed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the RV, Daryl lie wide awake in the grayish dark space on his back in the bunk bed. He tried sleeping but anxiety pumps through his veins at such a speed it made him want to just fight bears since Morgan has talked him out of searching for Tessa tonight. In the dark, they would just be tripping over themselves and greatly decrease their safety.

Daryl has lived this chapter before only this time the girl he is after chose to leave and for a reason any man should be pissed over. All he could do was force himself to sleep. Daryl rolls over on his side and closes his eyes. Upon doing so he realize... "Why am I even doing this?" Is it simply because Tessa is Michonne's cousin that he feels such dedication to this mission? After all, it was Michonne that lead him back to his brother, Merle. Perhaps this is a chance to repay the favor and reunite Michonne with her only living relative.

Or maybe, since all the conflict has died down, Daryl Dixon just doesn't have anything else to do with his time. Possibly, his willingness to go after Tessa is for a reason he feels but can't admit nor understand. Whatever the reason, Tessa has to come back and he was going to be sure of that. She belonged there in Alexandria.

Daryl reflects on all the things she adds to the community. Through her secretive lifestyle, he could see that Tessa has a high respect for herself and she's not afraid to call things how she see it. After the conversations, he knows this girl had a lot to live for in her previous life and still does. Tessa had drive, ambition and goals something he never thought to explore whilst living in the shadow of his brother. That kind of devotion, encouraged him to reach for something though he's not quite sure what yet.

Tessa's aura is as mighty as a lion, being opportunistic and fierce yet her spirit as free and gentle as a bird. She is perfectly capable of providing for herself and her strong persona proves that she doesn't need a man for protection which makes Daryl, in a strange way, want to protect her. Stupid right?

Even so, she couldn't be strong all by herself. Tessa needs their help and this time Daryl is willing to aggressively defend.

* * *

Michonne wearisomely looks out the living room window watching for a hopeful return. Rick obverses her from a distance for a bit. He's never seen her so on edge like this. Usually when there is something on his mind, Michonne eases his worries. He can only hope to do the same for her. Rick quietly approaches her from behind.

"Hey… " he calls to her gently. "You should get some sleep. I'll keep watch for them."

Eyes still glued to the window, Michonne casually ignores his request.

"I should be out there," she whispers just loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, you can't be two places at once. If she comes back you need to be here. If she doesn't, Daryl and the other's will find her. He will," assures Rick now messaging her shoulders. Michonne just sits still feeling numb.

"And when he finds her... can he bring her back? Tessa's not the most cooperative when she's set to something."

"Yeah. I can tell…." sighs Rick. "Go, get some rest. If we don't hear word from him by tomorrow, I'll send out another party. "

He leans over to kiss her on the forehead.

Michonne ponders this thought for a moment. She can live with that for the night as long as she is apart of that search party in the morning.

"Okay. But I'm going with them."

Rick nods.

"Alright… but only if you're well rested."

Michonne slightly smiles and gets up. Once she is out of sight, Rick turns to the window.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Scenes 44-50 (Prey)

Since the early glimmer of light, Daryl, Morgan, Abraham, Sasha and Rosita has been scouting the woods for any possible clue on Tessa. It's now mid day and not so much as a speck of evidence that she is around. They lag behind Daryl, who is fully invested in the task.

"We've been at it since dawn and so far nothing," says Rosita annoyed by their progress.

"We'll find something," Morgan assures her as he continues to exam what he can.

"The supplies she took was far at least fifty miles or so. Who's to say she isn't that far this time?" explains Rosita now turning to Daryl. "What makes you think she's in this area?"

Daryl doesn't respond just stays focused. To be honest, he doesn't really know. It's just a feeling but who wants to hear facts based off that alone?

"Perhaps it's best we start small before going far out, " says Abraham. "There weren't any vehicles missing and she couldn't have gotten too far on foot."

"Maybe she found one out on the road," says Sasha.

"Or hopefully she came to her senses and went back to the community," says Rosita.

Though a bit annoyed with all the uncertain chatter Daryl presses on until suddenly he stops. They've come to a small clearing are surprised by a mass confusion of tracks imprinted in the red clay mud. a and turns to the group.

"The hell..." says Abraham now drawing his weapon.

"Who would do this?" ask Rosita.

"Multiple people," says Sasha sounding sure of it but Daryl shuts it down.

"Naw. Who else?"

With a sudden rush of adrenaline, Daryl quickly examines the tracks.

"Why?" ask Rosita. "Why bother? She should keep a low profile."

"Stalls whoever's track'n her," explains Daryl. He sees the track are about an hour in a half fresh. "Stupid, yeah, but kinda smart. Abraham, the walkies."

Abraham reaches into the backpack for the radios.

"We split up," he says undraping his crossbow from his shoulders. "Cover ground in either direction and increases our chances of finding her before sun down."

Abraham tosses him a radio before distributing the rest.

"Abraham and Sasha go West, Morgan and Rosita East.

"What about you?" snaps Rosita.

"I'm going North."

"That's not what I meant. You could run into trouble."

"That's what we got the walkies for."

"And if we can't get to you in time?"

"I say we do it," interrupts Morgan. "This is the biggest lead we've had so far so let's not wait for it to go cold. These tracks may lead straight to her or she could have done the same thing further down. Spreading out... one of us are bond to find her. Plus, time is of essence. Best pick up the pace."

Daryl nods. He couldn't be happier Morgan shut down the tension.

" Alright," says Daryl clipping the device on his belt. " Keep the chatter down until you need to call out. At dusk we head back to the road and radio in to Rick."

They split off in their directions as Daryl looks to the tracks that points North. He has a good feeling about this particular path and wants to be the one to find Tessa first. When he does, he'll be sure to give her a few choice words.

* * *

Another hour has gone by and Daryl cautiously treks through the forest viewing any additional signs of Tessa. The trail is still hot so he knows he is getting close. Though what he doesn't know is there are eyes lurking just above him in the trees. The being silently watch his actions. A few more feet and he would be out of sight but still tirelessly searching the woods. He is not going to quit, and this could be dangerous. Risking his life for someone who doesn't want to be found. Daryl hesitates for a moment to examine the foliage until suddenly, a familiar voice calls from behind.

"You shouldn't have come."

He turns to see Tessa jumping down from a tree.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have left," Daryl snarls coming towards her with a bit of aggression.

"You know why."

"Doesn't matter. You're coming back."

Daryl rushes closer to her but Tessa draws a gun aiming for his heart. He stops. They glare dangerously at one another.

"They're hunting me not you," states Tessa firmly though her voice holds a hint of hurt. She hates that she has to do this but if shoving a gun in his face is what it takes for him to go back then it has to be done.

Daryl on the hand, takes a moment to respond due to his mixed emotion. What should he be most angry about? The fact that the woman he is trying to "save" AGAIN is pointing a gun at him or just everything else within this situation. Either way, his anger is brewing.

"So that's it, then?" ask Daryl. A hint of hurt pierce through his angry tone as well. "You just gone go back to sleeping in trees? Run until you drop dead in a ditch? Be prey?!"

"If it protects the community then –"

"Bullshit, Tessa! You think these pricks will be satisfied when they kill you?!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"You don't get it!"

"What's there to get?!"

"They're hunting me anyway! Even before all this. Before you found me I was already 'prey'!"

Though still a bit pumped, He looks to her in a more calmer tone.

"It's not about the supplies I took, Daryl. You wanted to know if I was apart of a group and the answer is "YES"…. and they are trying to kill me. It's deeper than you think and I don't want you or anyone else getting involved."

" It's too late for that," snaps Daryl in a calm raspy tone.

Tessa sighs with annoyance.

"Just go away. I thought you were done saving people?"

" You're not just 'people' you're family."

"I am not your family."

Daryl fires back at this. How dare this chick disown them?

"Even so! You've got an actual family member alive and act like you don't give a shit!"

"I do that's why I'm leaving! I haven't been through hell with you people and it makes no sense for you to go through it for me."

"Hell, huh? You went through that when you stole the supplies for us! You already gave us half their shit! So what's next? They'll come for us."

Tessa begins to lower the gun a bit. Shit, he's right. Seeing her guard drop, Daryl eases towards her as he tries to reason her through.

"It doesn't matter what you were in before..." Daryl holds steady, speaking in a calmer tone. "We might as well go through it together, now. Just come back and we'll work something out."

Daryl goes closer as she ponders for a moment. She could go back whatever she fears is just to great. Stepping away, she re-aims the gun at Daryl.

"No."

"C'mon... Tessa this makes no sense," sighs Daryl in frustration. Even if the gun is aimed he reaches for her but she swiftly moves back again.

"I said no," growl Tessa.

"I said you're coming!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME DARYL DIXON!"

"Damn, girl! You're so stu—"

Suddenly, BANG!

Gun fire and Daryl cry out as he hit the ground clenching his left leg.

"DARYL!" exclaims Tessa running to aid him.

She sees just enough to know he's been grazed on the side above the knee but there is blood. Lots of it.

The cock of a rifle in the distance… BANG!

Tessa ducks with Daryl at the gun fire but the bullet misses and hits a tree near them. At the sound of approaching voices in the distance, Daryl pushes her away.

'GO!"

"NO!" cry Tessa aggressively. "Get up!"

She pulls him up and wraps his arm around her shoulders whilst grabbing his crossbow. As quick as possible, they dash through the thickness of the forest with guns firing over and over.

* * *

Rushing through the woods, Tessa does her best to support Daryl on his weak side. Once believed to be at distance, they stop behind a massive tree. Daryl sits on the ground against it as Tessa scrambles through the bag. She pulls out a bottle of water and rips half of her over shirt by the tail to tend to his wound with the items. They are sweaty and panting heavy as well as trying to minimize noise.

" We didn't lose 'em," says Daryl sweaty and panting. " They'll track the blood."

" I know. That's why I'm covering it. Come here."

"Ahh!... Son of bi-... " Daryl grits his teeth at the warm string of the water.

Tessa ties the makeshift bandage tight around his left leg

"You've got to get back to Alexandria," she says in a panic.

"No! Those bastards- I'm not leaving. You're coming—"

" I AM! I am. But we can't lead them back. One of us have to be a decoy. I don't have to explain who."

Tessa looks in her gun to see her rounds.

"I won't get far on this leg," protest Daryl.

"And you can't fight," snaps Tessa. "I've got four shots. I'll make it work. Get going!"

She starts to leave but Daryl grabs at her.

"No, No! You don't—"

"STOP! That bandage is thin. If you lose more blood you could faint or die?"

"Here's some over here!" shouts Phil to his team as they close in to their location. Daryl and Tessa

"Fan out!" shouts Bill.

"Hey, hey, I'll be okay..." assures Tessa. " I played Paintball."

Tessa dashes in the opposite direction leaving Daryl vulnerable.

* * *

Tessa takes position behind a large enough tree on the flank side of the opponent's location. Their focus is in the direction where Tessa last left Daryl. She could only hope that he listened a went back for the community. They continue, unaware of her presence. Tessa waits for that opportune moment as two of the men, Phil and Dan, scout around viewing for more tracks. The third one, Bill, is no longer in sight. Phil gestures for Dan.

"Something over here," he says. Dan goes over causing him to move away from Tessa's direction.

Like a lioness, stealthy and focused on her prey, Tessa moves a few trees closer. She only gets one shot. If this fails, she blows cover and the tables are turned once more. If she could manage to take one guy out it evens the field at least until the other shows up. There is only one guy in view range the other is blocked by a tree. She'll have to take it. Tessa takes aim but just as she attempts to shoot, a Walker comes for her from behind. Startled, Tessa quickly draws her knife and takes hold of the creature's neck. It over powers her but Tessa handles it as silently as possible. Upon stabbing it in the skull, she guides it to the ground to silence it's fall. But even so, the men has heard the brief struggle. Tessa withdrawals her knife and scurries back behind a tree from the ground.

"There's something over there…" says Dan. Weapons ready they head over.

Phil and Dan turn in the direction of Tessa who sat with her gun drawn and listening to the approaching men.

 _"_ _Fuck,"_ Tessa silently says to herself.

Though they haven't seen her, she knows her cover is blown and the shot is lost. She seems to be losing her cool until… it dawned on her. Tessa takes off the pack and pulls the hand mirror out. Without looking herself, she could use the mirror to get a pin point on where at least one of the men are. With light fading there was little chance of reflection from the mirror so there is a chance she could still take the shot. Tessa holds it to the ground but adjusts it accordingly. One man is in range. Got cha.

Tessa swiftly darts from behind the tree, takes aim and takes the shot. Dan never saw it coming. His head flings back and body fell limp as Tessa runs like hell through the trees away from Phil who shoots out of retaliation. With so many trees aiding her, he misses.

* * *

Daryl reaches into his pack for the radio and turns it on. He speaks into it hoping the others would have theirs on too. He's rest against a tree that is yards from where Tessa left him.

"Sasha, Abraham, you there?" ask Daryl with a shortage of breath. "... Morgan, Rosita..."

No one answers. Upon hearing the shots, he gets to his feet in a panic. That could be Tessa shooting or them shooting at her. He isn't just going to assume. Finding his balance once more, he grabs his crossbow and sets off limping in the direction of the gun fire. Suddenly, out of nowhere a force tackles him to the ground causing him to drop his weapon.

The husky man named Bill is on top of Daryl delivering him punches across the face but The Archer quickly delivers some himself. With as much strength as he could muster, Daryl grabs him by the ears and pulls him to his right side, trying to be careful of his injury but the bigger male counters and jacks him up by the vest then tosses him off to the side. Daryl hits his injured leg upon the thud and slightly cry out. Bill wipes a bit of blood from his face.

"You puiny prick..." growl Bill heading for Daryl.

* * *

Scanning the woods for Tessa, Phil yells out in frustration.

"You think you're smart?! You've been lucky, little bitch! We've been playing this game for a while!... Sooner rather than later he's going to come! Then you, that other bastard, me, Bill and anyone else will die!"

He treads through the woods.

"I'm out of ammo... Why don't you just quit hiding and face us, you cowardly bitch!"

Silence. Then...

Phil is hit across the back with a good size stick. He turns to see Tessa standing a few feet away.

"Come at me," she says standing her ground.

Anger fills Phil's face and he runs at her. Once close enough, she takes off through the trees with Phil on her trail. Tessa keeps her footing while jumping over fallen branches and other forest debris. After a moment, she stops and leans forward on her knees to catch her breath and appear tired. Then, Phil stops a few feet behind her. Tessa faces Phil.

"Tired? About time… This is over," he says.

Phil runs towards her with the intent of tackling her to the ground but at the peak of the tackle, before impact, Tessa counters it, pushing the man over the hidden ledge. Tessa peers over the side to see him faced down in the deep ditch… dead. Tessa gets the last word.

"Yes... It is."

* * *

The sound of two men struggling.

Bill and Daryl are still at it but with one good leg, Daryl is barley preventing the heavy man from getting the best of him. Sure, Dixon has been through worse such as rolling down a cliff with an arrow stuck in his side then fending off two Walkers after hallucinating about his brother. Not to forget, being grazed in the head by one of his own. But those things were just trying to kill him. Bill is tormenting Daryl, making him suffer, with anything he could use before the final blow. No fair fight where he is concerned. As Daryl recovers from the dirt thrown in his face Bill, takes the rifle and goes across Daryl's face knocking him to the ground. He pushes himself back up but a heavy boot stomps down on his shoulder and delivers a kick to his side. Daryl rolls onto his back in pain as Bill takes the rile, gets on top of Daryl and attempts to choke him with the body of the weapon. Naturally, The Archer tries to prevent this.

" When I kill you," starts Bill hastily. "That girl will do nicely. Then we'll turn her in and collect our reward."

Bill slams his knee against Daryl's injury but he couldn't cry out. Not whilst he is still being choked. The Archer's attempts to rid the husky man fails and he nearly goes limp until suddenly…. Bill stiffens. Feeling his grip loosen, Daryl sees the frozen shocked expression on his face then pushes him off to the side. Daryl gasp for air viewing over Bill's now lifeless body with an arrow stuck in his back. A few feet away, out of breath herself, Tessa stands with his crossbow aimed. She lowers it then runs over to help Daryl up.

"You alright?!" she ask examining him. "How your leg? "

"I'm alright."

No, he's not. Daryl took quite a beating. Just then, Morgan's uneasy voice is heard over the radio on the ground.

 _"_ _Daryl, Sasha, Abraham we heard shots! Anybody copy?"_

Tessa sighs bit aggravated.

" Let's get back." says Tessa taking hold of Daryl.


	12. Scenes 51-53 (The Most Dangerous Game)

Hours from the ordeal, night sets in as Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Tessa, Sasha, Abraham, Rosita, Morgan, Carol and, a few others are gathered in the main house listening to Tessa.

"His name is General Constantine and he rules over eighty plus soldiers in a place called New Fort Knox," starts Tessa in an eerie tone. When the outbreak happened, he and his company were apart of a disaster relief team assigned to deliver supplies across country to those needing it. But when things completely went to hell, he abandoned the mission and kept all the things he was in control of."

"So it's basically an army base? A refugee camp?" ask Abraham sitting in an arm chair near the window.

"If you want to call it that but it's far from it. The General isn't exactly leader of the year. His brutality is the reason many wish to leave. But others want him gone. Which is why he wants me dead though not so quickly.

"How did you wind up with him?" ask Morgan standing against his bow staff.

"A year ago a patrol found me and brought me back. I pulled my weight and he put me in charge of several duties. Overseeing the supply outpost was one. It's where I got the truck of supplies and it's one of two in the area."

"You said others want him dead which is why he wants to kill you. Were you one of them?" ask her cousin.

"Yes. Myself and two others lead a few in a plot to kill him. But a Judas in our group spoiled the plan and The General executed them immediately. Except Trevor and I who were spared for what he calls "The Most Dangerous Game."

"What's that? Like Gladiator or something," ask Tara with a freaked out expression of concern on her face.

"In his previous life, he found pleasure in hunting and still does but not for animals or Walkers. Hunting humans is his new challenge."

Everyone in the room is hooked on her story especially Daryl who sits with a discussed frown. The subject apparently doesn't register well with him knowing that Tessa would have gone along with this son of a bitch game.

"He selects prey by performance in the group," finish Tessa. "Usually strong opponents as they present him a challenge. He won't waist resources going after weaklings so they are executed on the spot unless he gives them the opportunity to redeem themselves through the hunt."

"Okay. That's stupid," snaps Rosita.

"Not to him. He says it's a way to keep the strong- strong while the weak is weeded out. (Beat) Selected "prey" are shackled and given little food and water for a week before released. A maximum of three Starter Hunters, usually those seeking to move up in ranks, are sent out first. They are given a time limit to end the hunt and claim their wager. If they fail, he enters the game. Then everyone becomes his prey."

"And if you refuse the game?" ask Carol.

"He'll just kill you. But on rare occasions you as prey can end the game by bringing him the Starter's heads. In return you claim whatever they wagered but you must select new prey for him to hunt. The majority just go through with it because it offers a chance of escape and that determination fuels the fire perfectly for him. He'll go the distance to find you."

"When he finds his "prey" and kills them what's next?" ask Sasha passively. "Does he… eat them?"

"No... You just stare at the world through glass eyes," says Tessa coldly. A sick, chilling silence fills the room as Rick softly closes his eyes in annoyance to this.

"Alright, that's enough," says Rick recovering. "So he's coming. I think it's obvious what we got to do. Go after this wacko and end this."

"WE" will do no such thing," snap Tessa. "I told you, this is a personal matter."

"He sent men that shot Daryl and tried to kill you. This is personal to me.

"Why do you continue to go through hell when you jus—"

"We've been through hell with people like him before."

"Who? The Saviors? Yeah, he knew about them. Negan was a playground bully compare to this guy but why he never went after him is beyond me."

"We can handle our own," assures Rick losing a bit of patience at Tessa's challenges.

"You're delusional."

"Yeah, well why don't you tell me just how "delusional"?"

"High powered rifles of all kinds? Hand grenades, mines, tanks, numbers. You got any of that?! You barely had food when I got here, Rick!"

"If he's got all that, sounds to me like you're the delusional one to try and handle this alone."

"I'm a lot more familiar with the situation than any of you," Tessa fires back.

" That's good because you're going to help us. You say he's on his way. Let 'em come. We'll round up any able numbers we have. Join forces with our allies if we must but we're not backing down nor are you turning yourself in. Matter of fact, you're not going anywhere without an escort for now on."

" I'm not going to just sit around and—"

"That's exactly what you do!" shouts Michonne. Her patience has reached it's end. "If I have to be hand cuffed to you, Tessa, you're not leaving my sight, again!"

Tessa is taken aback by Michonne's sudden temper flare and the women glare at each other. Daryl interrupts to bring it down a notch.

"No, 'Chonne," speaks Daryl calmly. They turn to him sitting on the window paine. "You've got enough responsibility. I'll watch her. With a busted leg what else have I got to do?"

Tessa glares at him with a hasty tone in her eyes.

"Daryl, she is my first responsibly and you need to recover."

"No worries. We'll be like two catfish in a skillet."

The matter comes to a close. Rick starts out of the room.

"There you have it," he says. "We get started tomorrow."

Everyone breaks off to their own business for the night. Still upset, Michonne looks to her young cousin. Tessa dare to challenge her gaze and reverts her eyes away. Michonne silently push pass as Tessa looks to dare Daryl who seems to be judging her from where he sits. Upset at Daryl, she gives him that same hasty glare before heading off upstairs. Daryl is unfazed.

* * *

In the cinderblock room of the arsenal, Daryl sits relaxed with his wounded leg propped up and watching Tessa do her assigned chore of cleaning the guns. He can tell by the way she is cleaning them that she is eating her feelings. Though not exactly rough, she cleans a piece somewhat harshly and sets it aside. Tessa could feel Daryl's eyes upon her judging or trying to figure her out. She can't stand to look up at him.

"You got something to say?" ask Tessa nonchalantly continuing her business.

"No. Do you?" says Daryl simply.

"Yeah. You really shouldn't have."

"Shouldn't have kept you alive?"

She stops her business to finally face him.

" I am as good as dead, and so is everyone else because of you. "

Daryl shrugs and relaxes in his chair seeming not to care for her claim.

"Well, we'll be dead together. You're not doing this alone- not no more. So you can just drop that 'Miss Independent' attitude."

"Then I guess I'll pick up your noble one. Ride your iron steed to rescue a damsel in distress.

"More like a distressed damsel."

Tessa squints her eyes in anger.

"You can be so full of it. It wasn't because I think I could do it alone it was—"

"I know why you did it, Tessa!" snaps Daryl. His patience finally burned out. "You want to stall the enemy. Give them what they want to throw them off our trail. You want to protect us! I get it... my brother did the same…. You feel you have nothing to offer us. You do."

Tessa listens to him in a bit of a calm yet frustrated manner.

To her, this is news to her and sort of deepens the real reason. He couldn't stop his brother so…

"Your intensions are good but stupid," he continues. "Everything Rick, 'Chonne and the others went through we did it together. So, show a little gratitude and shut up."

Daryl gets up and slightly limps to the door. Then he turns back to her.

"When I said you were family, I meant it."

He exits leaving Tessa with her thoughts.

* * *

Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Tessa, Carol and other community members gather at the Church for the biggest meeting they've had since deciding on the hoard of Walkers.

"Now everything is laid out so we do this tomorrow night," address Rick to his people.

There are a couple of new faces among them, one in particular, a male community member who has concerns about the plans to come. He stands behind a pew before Rick, Michonne, Tessa and Daryl at the alter.

"What are the options?" he ask firmly.

"There are two." Explains Tessa. "Take the base or take him by surprise."

"I opt for taking the base," says Carol.

" It will be difficult so stealth is a must," she continues. "It will have a lot more firepower and guards but if we gain control we could get Constantine to surrender."

"And what makes you think he'll do that?" ask the community member not convinced it'll be as she say.

" He has to," assures Rick. "About now he believes he's hunting only Tessa and not aware of plots like this."

"It will be him against his Army. He has a few loyalties but the others will see the shift in power and join in."

"That's the best case scenario now what the worst? You make this all sound like a walk in the park. Like they're just going to fall in line with you," challenged the member.

"I know the good ones from the bad."

"Doesn't matter. That's eighty plus trained soldiers and thirty of us."

"You don't have to go," snap Daryl calmly at the member.

"And neither do any of you," he snaps back but turns his gaze to Tessa. "I think you're out for revenge. We're doing this for you."

"You're doing this for food, medicine, firepower and two Army Vet doctors. One of which helped us," says Tessa firmly and wise. "I know you're afraid and nobodies judging you for it but if we don't take the fight to him he will find Alexandria and it will be just a whisper in the wind. If I could do it alone, I would... but I tried that- twice- and it didn't work. Now, no one's forcing anyone but if things go sour and we are even one able body short, it will be equivalent to doing it alone. It'll take as many possible if not all."

Nearly everyone silently exchange glances around the room. What she says is true but what would be the purpose of the community without the people? Then again, what would be the purpose if this General comes through and no one defends it? Is trying to fight better than not? These are just some of the many questions that race through the member's mind. Though many don't exactly know how so it would be like going to war without a sword. There are a few who has done this before against The Saviors but they are the few who survived. Rick steps forward.

"I know we're not all fighters," he starts. "Asking to put your life on the line is a hefty thing to do. So if anyone wants out just walk out but before you do be honest with yourself. If you believe you can be apart of this please do. If not, no hard feelings... you'll continue to be provided for… you won't be kicked out… It's the people that make this community whether you're out fighting for it or not. So... Anyone?"

All are silent for a moment until the doubtful man steps forward. He and boldly stare at Tessa before turning away. He walks down the aisle to the doors. Moments later, a few others follow silently until there are only a handful of people in the room.

"To be honest, the smaller our group the less likely we'll be detected," inhales Tessa. "Seems we have just enough to break into teams and penetrate the fort from all angles. Michonne and I can pair up. Rick, you and Daryl will—"

"No," interrupts Daryl. "Looks like we're evenly matched. No sense for the women to go 'bout it alone."

"You shouldn't be going at all with your leg," defend Tessa.

"I'll be fine."

Rick shoots a look in their direction and the two settle down. Afterwards, he speaks.

"Michonne and I will pair up. Sasha & Abraham, Carol & Morgan, Rosita & Spencer and Tessa you're with Daryl. The rest of you can pair off male and female but most likely you with be our second line of defense."

"We will lead them," said Rosita. "Stake out in the woods and when you need us just signal. We'll come."

"With a compound of that many we should combine a team as an over watch whilst the other two infiltrate," says Michonne.

"My background in military and Sasha's aim, I think we can handle that," says Abraham.

"Along with us," input Morgan referring to he and Carol.

"Alright that leaves Daryl, Tessa, Michonne and I to penetrate the fort," says Rick. "Tessa... Lay it out."

Tessa takes a piece of paper that is slipped in a Bible on one of the pews and begins to draw.

"Okay. We start here...," she say and begin to draw it out.


	13. Scenes 54-56 (Doctor In The Doorway)

The groups move silently with the night through the woods undetected by both Walkers and possible watching enemies. At point one, Rosita and Spencer fall back with their group of twelve members and remain stationed in the woods whilst Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Tessa, Carol, Morgan, Abraham and Sasha continue forward. They race through the open field towards the base.

Point two, nearing a guard tower, Carol, Morgan, Abraham and Sasha peel off and take position whilst the other two teams continue. Point three, Rick paired with Michonne and Daryl with Tessa stop against the wall of the compound. They observe their surroundings. It's clear enough.

"Rick, 'Chonne," says Tessa turning to them. "You take the West wall. Daryl and I got this one. You remember where to go?"

Michonne peaks around the corner of the wall.

"Yeah..." confirms Rick. He puts the radio to his mouth and whispers in. "Alright everyone, we're going in. Keep it down low."

"We're clear," says Michonne turning to him. Readying their weapons Ri'chonne dash off to the opposite side of the base.

Daryl turns to Tessa.

"Alright. Let's do this," he says and they to take position.

* * *

Now inside, Daryl and Tessa entered undetected through an emergency escape way, and sneak between the narrow siding of a building. Daryl trails close to her guarding from behind as she peaks around the corner to get a glimpse of the area. No one.

Just as Tessa is about to bolt to the door Daryl grabs her and pulls her back. Daryl pins her against the building between his body. Tessa is startled by this sudden action and looks him in the eyes uncertain of why. He gestures to the window where dark, shadowy figures stand.

"Just come," says Tessa now understanding. She grabs him and heads to the door.

After ensuring the room is unoccupied, Daryl keeps watch while Tessa quickly picks the lock to Constantine's quarters. She pushes open the door and they rush in.

He closes the door behind upon entering. The dim lights from the outside cast a greyish loom in the room and shadows on the furniture and figures at the window. Daryl inches closer to the mannequin like mysteries that stand there as Tessa ravage through the room. Once close enough he is startled to see the true identities. Fully taxidermy humans stuffed just as the other few animal trophies that lined the room. Daryl steps closer to examine the remains of one to the human males. Hesitant, he slides his fingers across the rough leathery skin of his hand. This is bizarre and too much to process. Though a bit freaked out, Daryl calmly steps away to examine the four statues at a distance but Tessa notices.

"George, Richard, Ava, Max... Just some of his prized trophies," explains Tessa going through a drawer.

"I didn't think humans were taxidermic. How is this possible?" ask Daryl. His tone sounding spooked.

"I didn't think dead people would live this long," says Tessa finishes up. She zips up a bag and throws it over her shoulders.

Daryl continue to just glare at them when an eerie feeling comes over him after the realization that this could have been Tessa.

"And you wanted to become one of these."

Tessa walks beside him to view the bodies at a distance too.

"I didn't want you to become one of these," speak Tessa calmly. "Or Michonne, Rick... anybody."

Daryl looks to her.

"And we won't," says Daryl just as Tessa look up at him. His blue eyes gleaming brightly in the light from the window. Tessa breaks the gaze and goes to the door as Daryl takes another glance at the human trophies.

"Breaking into this place was too easy," he says going over to her as she presses her ear against it to detect any movement from outside.

"Well, they've never had an attack or intrusion before. They may be on edge about the supplies but not here."

She cranks the door. Daryl readies his crossbow.

"Come to think of it, I've noticed there aren't many soldiers here. He probably had them deployed to the outpost."

"Or hunting for you."

"Whatever the case let's consider ourselves lucky."

She peeks out. Coast clear.

"Lets get to the cells and see who's there. Hopefully, Rick and Michonne found the doctors by now."

They silently rush off.

* * *

Rick and Michonne manage to evade a few soldiers as they pass through. Now they tread through the empty, dreary and dimly lit hall with doors lining the way. They communicate non-verbally and Michonne, armed with a semi-automatic, covers Rick as they check each door. At the last one, Rick is about to open the door but a man dressed in a button down shirt, Khakis, and glasses opens it from the other side. In a panic, he starts to shout but Rick covers his mouth and forcefully pushes him inside the room. The man trips backwards and falls to the ground with Rick on top.

"Shhh, hey, hey," starts Rick calmly. "We're friends of Tessa. Familiar with her? Just nod "Yes or No."

Wide eyed he hesitantly nods "Yes."

"Are you Dr. Grayson? The one that helped her and another guy escape?"

He shake his head "No." He now taps on his arm from him to let go. Taking a breath the man speaks.

"Dr. Greyson is dead," he says. "He was killed by the our leader, General Constantine shortly after. I'm Dr. Henry Ferrell. Tessa's still alive?"

"Yeah," responds Rick helping him up. "She and another are to meet us at the cells to free any other victims."

"What? Why would she come back?"

"We're here for this General."

Just then noise is heard from the hall and Michonne turns to them.

"Rick, someone's coming," whispers Michonne. Frantic he turns to Dr. Ferrell.

"Show us where the cells are."

"There are soldiers coming. We won't make it out of here."

Rick hesitates for a slight moment and looks around the simple room. There are two surgical tables covered with sheets. He gestures to Michonne just as the voices get closer. Michonne rushes behind the space between the door and the wall as Rick to one of the tables. He flips up the sheets to lay on top and covers himself while the doctor just stands a bit dumbfounded.

"Ferrell!" shouts a voice from outside the open door.

Two men enter. One with his arms around the other for support. Though soldiers, they aren't exactly dressed in military attire. Just partially.

"Jackson shot himself in the foot while on watch," says the first solider sounding amused.

"It just went off. I swear it was on safety," says the second one names Jackson.

"Probably should just give him a band-aid or something."

He stops and looks over to the table to see a body lying motionless under the sheets.

"The hell are you doing?" he ask letting go of the injured man and heading over to the table. Dr. Ferrell is nearly frozen with fear but swallows it down.

"I'm experimenting on a Roamer," his nervously says.

The solider stops near the table and chuckles. He touches the corner of the sheets and prepares to unveil the body.

"Don't tell me you slayed ugly basta-"

After lifting the sheets his words are cut short. Rick launches off the table a stabs the man in the neck. Suddenly, Michonne impels the second man from behind with her katana and he collapse to the ground. Rick grabs the flabbergasted doctor.

"Let's go."

They dash out the room.


End file.
